Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl
by She-Loved-Too-Easily
Summary: Vampires aren’t real, let’s face it. But that doesn’t mean that everything about our favorite books is fictional, as Lizzy finds out. Including: Edward, screaming fangirls and a vacuum cleaner. Not necessarily in that order. Rated T, because I say so.
1. The Vacuum cleaner

_Hello people! =D_

_This is my first story here, and it is also my first fanfiction in English. I am Dutch, English is not my first language, so you have to forgive me some of my spelling errors and grammatical errors. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated though, so if you see any writing errors that I keep repeating (or that are simply annoying the heck out of you), please do tell!_

_About the story; it's just for fun, and definitely not serious. xD Actually it is more like a practice for me, to see if I can write a longer, serious story later. I wrote a lot of fanfiction before, but it was all in Dutch. I'm guessing this story is going to be about ten chapters. _

**D i s c l a i m e r: No, my name is not Lizzy. Yes, I know that Edward Cullen is not real. No, it is not my mission to marry him. **

**No, I don't hate Bella/Jacob/brownies/socks/Kelly Clarkson. Just because they're not in this story, doesn't mean that I hate them. Yes, I am a Bella/Edward shipper, don't worry. If I'm going to write a longer story after this, it will most definitely be Bella/Edward. **

**Short summary: Don't take this seriously. My own mother doesn't even take me seriously. I don't even take **_**myself**_** seriously. This is just me being utterly bored. Oh and, I don't own Twilight. Doh. **

_Wow, this author's note has its own zip code. If you are, at this point, still reading, you deserve a medal! _

_Okay, on with the story, folks. Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Vacuum cleaner**

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

'Nooooh.' I groaned as my alarm clock went off. 'Five more minutes.'

I didn't even know why I was saying that out loud, with my parents gone on a three week vacation, there was no one I had to convince that I needed some extra sleep. But I had a motivation to get out of bed, my job and the fact that I didn't want to get fired.

Actually I had three jobs at the moment, in the morning I delivered mail, every afternoon I would work at the local bookshop and the evenings I worked at a restaurant across the street as a waitress. I had so many jobs because I lived in a small town and it wasn't easy to find a fulltime job here, so I decided to settle for a bunch of part-times, since I really needed the money at this moment. My goal was buying a new car, since the old Fiat I was currently driving broke down every two weeks at the least. If I had a normal, decent car, that could drive further than two miles without breaking down, I could look for a better job out of town. But until that happened, I had to get up every morning at six and put on a smile while delivering the mail.

When I sat up straight I heard a loud '_smack_'. The book I had been reading before I fell asleep last night had fallen off the bed and I leaned forward to pick it up from the ground. The cover was black and there was a picture on it of two hands holding a red apple. There were shiny letters on it that read: 'Twilight'. It was one of my favorites and I'd already read it a hundred times, but I still didn't have enough of it. Especially Edward Cullen was a good reason to read this book over and over again. Edward Cullen, who was a vampire, but a good one, of course. No killing poor humans for me. I was more a 'Happy Ending' kind of person when it came to books and movies. Until about three months ago I had been Edward-obsessed but I was doing better now, and proud of it. Unlike my friend Sarah who still had days when she talked about Twilight and Edward twenty-four seven, and was convinced that she would marry the fictional vampire someday. I snorted at the thought and put the book on the nightstand.

I got up and went through my morning routine that was the same every morning, and included showering, putting clothes on, tripping over the cat at least once, and swallowing some cornflakes while on the way out. I spent little time in front of the mirror, because I never really liked what I saw there and it wasn't going to get any better by looking at it. I had boring long brown hair, boring brown eyes and there was nothing special about me. At least I saved a lot of time because I never even _tried_ to make myself look a little more special; it was a lost cause. Being late also was part of the routine most of the time, but today I even had time to actually _chew _my cornflakes before I swallowed them. How that could have happened was beyond me, but I didn't complain. It was nice to have a few more minutes to wake up and stare dejectedly out of the window while doing so.

I had lived in this street my whole life, and nothing ever seemed to change, but today something caught my attention as I looked outside the window. A small moving-truck stopped next door, and that was a shock. That big house had been empty and for sale for over a year now, and I had started to think that we would never get new neighbors. Not that I cared, or anyone else in the neighborhood for that matter. The old cranky man that had lived there for ages had troubles with almost everyone in the street, including my mom and dad. The neighborhood had been happy to see him leave, and it was almost comforting to know that whoever was going to live there now, it could never be worse than that disturbed guy had been.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and realized that I was running late. Again. While running around the living room I threw my phone and keys into my purse and then walked out into the rain to get to my car. It was old, rusty, small and it looked like it could fall apart at any minute, which was probably the case. I put the key in the ignition and a weird sound came out of the engine.

'Aaargh don't do this to me, come on, you were at the mechanic three days ago, just a few more days.' I encouraged my car.

The fourth time I tried, the engine finally came to life and I drove in the direction of the post office. When I arrived I ran inside, in an attempt to be on time for once. As I ran past the reception Ava, who was sitting behind the desk, shouted after me. 'You're late again, Lizzy!'

'I'm working on that, I'm five minutes earlier than yesterday! I am getting better!' I yelled back.

I heard her laugh behind me and I think I saw her slowly shake her head from the corner of my eye. It was the same everyday and most of my colleagues had accepted that a long time ago. I grabbed the keys of the car with the company's name on it, and started my round. In a town where everybody knew each other, it was almost a full-time job to say good morning to everyone I came across as I delivered the mail in a high tempo.

Mrs. Johnson felt the need to talk to me today, about her dog that had died over three years ago and I wondered why she had to do that now. I tried to pay attention to the little old lady, but failed. It didn't help that I wasn't a morning person and that it had to be at least 11.00 AM in order for me to have a real conversation with someone.

It was almost twelve when I was finally done, and I drove back home to grab a quick lunch. Quick lunches were the only lunches I had, I had to be at the bookstore at one, so I had less than an hour to get home, eat and get my ass back to my next job.  
While I was chewing on my sandwich, I read the newspaper and talked to Sarah on instant messenger. She was ranting about Kyle, some guy she was dating at the moment, and how he had refused to open her door for her when she'd stepped out of his car after their date yesterday. I advised her to be a little less picky and set standards where a normal, _existing_ guy could measure up to. With the little amount of spare time I had, I had to be good at multitasking. It wasn't easy with the paper, a plate and my laptop all stuffed into the small space in front of me.

As I was putting my plate in the dishwasher, I heard the doorbell. That was strange, seeing as nobody here ever used the front door and all of our visitors were well aware of that. I wouldn't be surprised if that door was stuck, everyone used the backdoor.

I walked to the hall as I yelled: 'Just a minute!'

With a little bit of violence I opened the door and looked in slight surprise at the guy that was standing in front of it. To say that this guy looked nice would be an understatement. He had a face that normally only could exist with a little help from a plastic surgeon or Photoshop. His hair was messy and had a strange color that was somewhere between brown and red, and he had a nice pair of green eyes. I didn't even want to think about the body that was hiding behind his casual designer clothes.

He saw that I was staring, though that was not hard to miss, and decided to break the silence.

'Hello.' He said, with a voice that sounded like music.

'Err… Hi!' Was my brilliant response. If Sarah were here right now she would punch me in the face for mumbling like an idiot to someone to whom she would refer as 'a hottie'. Come to think of it, if I told her about this tonight at work, she would probably still punch me in the face even though it was far too late by then.

It seemed like my mumbling didn't bother him, since he was talking again like I hadn't just acted like a total freak.

'I've just moved next door and I was wondering if maybe I could borrow your vacuum cleaner?'

I looked at him in disbelief as I started stumbling again.

'My… vacuum… cleaner.' I replied dumbly. _Sure take it! Is there anything else you want? My laptop? My creditcard? ME? You can have it!_

'If you could miss it for a day, that is.' He added with a polite smile, seeing as he still hadn't gotten an actual answer out of me.

'Right! Sure… I will… get it now… Just a sec…' I muttered.

'Thank you.' He said, giving me an uneven smile that made my heart jump.

I was still in a light shock as I grabbed the vacuum cleaner from the small closet underneath the stairs.

'There you go.' I said as I handed it over to him. 'Oh my name is Lizzy, by the way.' _No way! I formed a whole sentence! Woohoo!_

He smiled again. 'It's nice to meet you Lizzy, my name is Edward Cullen.' As he said this he held up his hand so I could shake it. Shaking hands would be the polite thing to do, but I just stared at him for a few seconds before I burst out in laughter. I thought that he would laugh with me in a second, since this was obviously a joke, but he didn't. And I could tell by the look on his face that he truly believed that he was Edward Cullen.

'Yes!' I said. 'Of course you are! And I am the pope! Welcome to the neighborhood!' My voice was screaming 'sarcasm'.

He was looking a little angry now, but as he started to say something I just shook my head. 'Save it, really, I don't have time for this. Buh-bye.' I said as I shut the door in front of his shocked face. He could keep that vacuum cleaner for all I cared. 'Nutcase.' I muttered as I gathered my things before heading off to work.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up in two days!_

_Songs I've listened to while writing this chapter (but that have absolutely nothing to do with the story xD): Kate Nash – Skeleton song, Beyonce – Halo, Marit Larsen – Under the surface, Laura Marling – My Manic and I, Rachael Yamagata – Be be your love, Krystal Meyers – Lovely Traces, Missy Higgins – Steer. _


	2. Avoiding the nutcase

_Thank you for your review_ **babes93****! **_And you are right, we would probably all react that way. xD_

_Okay guys, the writing is going really well, a lot faster than I expected, so here is chapter two. Also, I made a wild guess about the length of the story (10 chapters), but I get a little overenthusiastic when I'm writing. That means that it is going to be at least 12 chapters, probably even 13. _

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**Avoiding The Nutcase **

My boss, Margaret, greeted me enthusiastically as I walked into the bookstore.

'You're on time!' She said in mock amazement.

'Well what do you know, I guess I am, it's a miracle.' I replied innocently. Why all these people were putting up with my inability to be on time, was a mystery to me. Though most of them knew that I had a lot on my mind right now.

'So, found a boyfriend yet?' Margaret asked out of the blue. Subtle wasn't in her dictionary, and although she was a thirty-six-year-old, diehard single herself, she complained at least once a week that it was time that I found myself a boyfriend. Like I could pick one out of a boyfriend-catalogue.

'Nope, not since you asked me yesterday.' I said, rolling my eyes. 'Besides, it's not like I have time for that right now, maybe later.'

'That is just an excuse and you know it.' Margaret sang.

I decided to ignore her, this wasn't the first time that she was talking about this. Of course I knew that she meant well, she didn't want me to end up as a frustrated thirty-six year old single like herself. But honestly, a boyfriend was the last thing on my mind right now, and I was only twenty-one, so it could wait.

It was a slow afternoon at the store, and as I was mindlessly cleaning some bookshelves, my thoughts drifted off to that lunatic who had 'kidnapped' my vacuum cleaner. I wondered what his problem was, but he definitely needed to see a shrink. What worried me was that he had really sounded sincere when he had introduced himself. That dude was seriously out of it.

When I was done at six, I dropped by the supermarket, to pick up two microwave meals. One for me, and one for Sarah. She had decided to have dinner with me every night for the duration of my parents' absence, because she didn't want me to eat alone for three weeks. I tried to convince her that a lot of people did that, but she wouldn't listen. So now she had to endure the torture of cheap microwave spaghetti, seeing as I didn't have time to cook.

xxx

'And, how was your day?' Sarah asked as we were sitting on the couch in front of the television, eating our delicious spaghetti. Okay, maybe not so delicious.

I shrugged. 'It was fine, how about you?'

'Boring… but I saw we have a new neighbor.' She said conversationally. Sarah's parents owned the restaurant across the street where I worked, so technically he was her new neighbor, too. I smirked, she would like that.

'Yes, have you seen him?' I asked. I was trying very hard to suppress a smile.

'No, I just saw the moving-truck this morning, have you? Seen him, I mean?' She said with wide eyes.

'I've seen him, alright.' I muttered while rolling my eyes. 'He borrowed my vacuum cleaner and, this is the part you are probably going to like, he believes that he is Edward Cullen.' I couldn't help but laugh again.

'Are you serious?' Sarah asked in shock.

'I'm afraid I am.' I sighed. 'I mean, that guy needs help, and I don't think that… hey wait, where are you going?' Sarah had stalked off in the middle of my little rant and was heading for the backdoor.

'Going to ask him if he has some… sugar for me!' She said with an innocent look on her face. I could hear that she was making this up as she went along.

'We don't need sugar.' I said. 'And your parents' restaurant is across the street.' I added tiredly.

'Whatever, I just want to meet him.' She complained.

'Trust me, you don't, he's a weirdo, he is out of it.' I tried to sound convincing but Sarah didn't buy it. She looked longingly out of the window into his front yard. A silver car was parked in the driveway.

'Do you think the rest of the Cullens are here, too?' she asked excitedly.

'Aaargh, no of course not.' I yelled in frustration. 'He is _not_ Edward Cullen. That is a fictional character and this is just… a guy.'

'You mean… he was ugly? It couldn't be him?' She asked, at the same time pressing her nose against my window.

'No he's not ugly. Actually he fits the description, but that is probably because he is some crazy fan who's trying real hard.' I pulled Sarah away from the window to make my point. 'Come on, we'll be late for work.'

She pouted but I just shook my head. 'You'll see him sooner or later, and when you do, you can see for yourself that he is a nutcase.'

xxx

It was Friday night and the restaurant was crowded. Sarah and I ran around like a couple of headless chickens, and it still wasn't fast enough.

'How are you girls holding up?' Mrs. Evans, Sarah's mother, asked at some point. She looked worried but I shrugged.

'We will survive.' I said, giving her a smile.

'I am really sorry.' She apologized. 'I never saw this coming, I would have called Krystal to come and help out.'

'No that's fine, we'll manage without Krystal.' Sarah's voice suddenly came from behind me, as she passed me by with her hands full of empty plates.

'Well, if you say so.' Mrs. Evans sighed.

It was no secret that Sarah and I were no fans of Krystal. We'd rather work our asses off than work with her. She was kind of a snob and Sarah and I thought that she was okay… as long as she kept her mouth shut.

Around half past ten all the guests were gone, and Mrs. Evans let me off the hook. 'You should go home Lizzy, there's a lot of mail waiting for you in the morning.' She said, grimacing. She really cared for me and she thought, like my own parents, that I had way too many jobs at the moment. But I was stubborn, and it was only for a year or so.

I said goodnight to Sarah, and walked across the street to my house. I reached the back door and I was searching my purse for the key, when I heard someone calling my name.

'Lizzy wait! I'm done with this, you can have it back'.

My head snapped up and I saw the next-door-guy walking in my direction, carrying the vacuum cleaner. His face didn't look angry anymore, it seemed he had forgiven me for being rude this morning.

'Ah, next door guy, thanks, I'll take it from here.' I muttered, reaching my hand out to take the vacuum cleaner from him, carefully avoiding eye contact.

'It's Edward.' He corrected, I felt his eyes on me and I looked up into those green eyes. My heart stuttered but I tried to compose myself.

'Yeah right, here is the deal, until you tell me your real name, I'm going to call you next-door-guy.' I stated, now looking him in the eye. 'And by the way, I think you really need some help, and that is a free advice.'

He gave me a confused look. 'As a matter of fact, my real name _is_ Edward, and help with what?'

'Your identity crisis for starters.' I snapped at him. My patience was used up for today, and this joke had lasted long enough.

'Maybe if you would just hear me out, you could believe that I am actually telling you the truth.' He retorted.

I was tempted to ask him for his brilliant explanation, if only because I was curious about what kind of story he would come up with. But it was late, and I was tired.

'No thanks, maybe later, I'm going to get some sleep.' I whispered finally.

'Right, goodnight.' He said briskly, and with that he turned and walked away.

xxx

I was staring at the ceiling of my bedroom. I was trying to fall asleep but I kept tossing and turning. As much as I hated to admit it, I was thinking about the next-door-guy. What if he was speaking the truth? It was a very small possibility, but what if? Except for the fact that he believed he was Edward Cullen, he seemed normal enough. Not someone that I would give the label 'lunatic'. Maybe I should avoid him just in case… I had a lot of neighbors that I hardly ever spoke to, so it couldn't be that hard…

* * *

_That's it for today! Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up tomorrow._

_Songs I've listened to while writing this: Anna Nalick – Just Breathe, Ingrid Michaelson – The Chain, Holly Brook – Giving it up for you, Lenka – Don't let me fall, Florence and the machine – Kiss with a fist, Vanessa Carlton – More than this, Laura Marling- Tap at my window, A Fine Frenzy – Come on, Come out._


	3. Tell Me a Story

_Thank you for reviewing again_ **babes93! **_And also, thank you for reading my story_ **Noel Bailey!**

_Alright, let's move on to chapter three, in which Edward explains to Lizzy what is going on._

_Have fun!_

* * *

**Tell Me A Story **

The next day was more of the same; all my days were pretty much the same. Only Saturdays were even more exhausting. More mail, more customers at the bookstore and an overload of guests at the restaurant that evening.

'I'm going to die!' Sarah complained as we were busting some tables. It was around nine, and it was still crowded.

I shook my head. 'You're not that lucky. Besides, you were the one that didn't want your mother to call Krystal.'

Sarah grimaced. 'Yeah, like you want her around.'

'Normally? No. Tonight? Yes please.' I sighed.

I was glad when the last guests finally left, around ten. Sarah and I cleaned up the mess as we sang along with some old song that was playing on the radio. We danced around the tables with cheesy dance moves while singing: 'Ooooooh heaven is a place on earth.'

'We are so lame.' Sarah said, making a face.

I nodded. 'Who cares, this is fun.' I said, starting to sing along again while cleaning a table.

'You're right.' Sarah grinned, as she walked through the kitchen door.

When I heard the front door open, I turned around to tell whoever came in that we were closed. 'I'm sorry but we are… closed.'

I sighed as I saw him standing in the doorway.

'Yes I know, and I know that it's late, and that you are probably tired, but I was wondering if maybe we could talk.' He asked in his velvety voice.

Before I could respond Sarah walked out of the kitchen with a tray of clean glasses, and she let out a gasp. 'Oh my God! That's him, isn't it?' She dumped the tray on the nearest table and flung herself at 'Edward'. 'I am Sarah! You are Edward Cullen!' She screamed.

'It is ehm, nice to meet you, Sarah.' I heard 'Edward' mumble.

I was too shocked at first, but as soon as my brain started working again, I tugged on her arm to free him from her. 'Come on, Sarah, we don't even know him.' I hissed at her. Never mind that he was standing right there and could hear everything.

He decided to ignore that and turned to me again. 'So? You didn't answer my question.'

'Right, well as you can see, I have to work.' I answered. At that exact moment Mrs. Evans walked in, talking about bad timing.

'Oh that's alright, Lizzy, you can go.' She said, while she eyed 'Edward', giving me a 'wow' look.

'I'd be happy to stay.' I blurted out without thinking.

'No just go!' She insisted, and she almost pushed me in the direction of the door now.

'Edward' gave me a smile that was supposed to be reassuring. 'Let's go for a walk.' He said.

'Yes go for a walk!' Mrs. Evans said.

Sarah seemed to snap out of her shock now, and started to push me towards the door like Mrs. Evans had done. 'Yes you need a walk.' Sarah said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't going to get out of this one, and so I opened the door and walked out. 'I'll take good care of her.' I heard him say to Mrs. Evans and Sarah. The last thing I heard before he closed the door behind him was Sarah's giggle.

'Sure you will.' I muttered.

'What was that?' He asked with a smirk.

'Nothing, just let me go get my jacket first, it's not that warm.' I complained. Before I could walk over to my house he shrugged out of his jacket and gave it to me. I deliberated for a moment and put it on with a small sigh. It smelled nice, which probably meant that _he_ smelled nice.

'So what did you want to talk about?' I came straight to the point.

'I want you to believe me.' He simply said.

'Why is it so important to you that I believe you?' I asked in confusion.

'Because I'm so sick of the fact that almost every new person I meet thinks I am a lying lunatic.' He said in a hard voice.

I gave up. It was probably easiest to just let him tell his well-rehearsed story and get it over with. 'Fine, convince me, Edward Cullen.' I put as much sarcasm as possible in those last two words. 'Did you jump out of the book?'

'Just listen, alright?' He was quiet for a short moment after that, probably getting his story straight.

'Well, let me start by telling you that I existed long before that book was even written.' He began. '_He_ was based on me, not the other way around.' He continued.

I just nodded, as a sign that I was still listening.

'Stephenie was a friend of the family, she was always writing. Stories, books, she wrote dozens of them. But finding a publisher was a whole different story, it is difficult, even for the best writers. One day she said she had inspiration for a new story, one about… vampires. She asked if she could 'use' us as some of her characters. By then we didn't expect that this book would ever be published, just like all the other stuff she wrote, and we thought it would be fun.' He paused for a second to look if I was still listening.

'But it did get published.' I pressed him to continue.

'Yes it did, and at first it was funny when people recognized our names. Until I couldn't even walk my own street without girls stalking me. I am far from perfect, but she _made_ me the perfect man, and that is what they believe.'

'Weird, I thought she said you came from a dream.' I said as I recalled Sarah mentioning that a few months ago.

'Yes.' He smirked. 'I asked her not to spread the word too loudly and convince people that I'm merely a figment of her imagination, because I'm afraid my life will be over when the whole world knows. Look at that guy who had the honor of playing me in that movie, he can't even walk the streets anymore.' He sounded disgusted by now, and I agreed with him, that guy's life was over, as he had put it. 'They're stalking him because he is the best they've got, as far as they're concerned. The closest they'll ever get. You can only imagine what happens if they find out about me. Along with all the anti-Cullen people, I might add. '

He definitely sounded convincing, but it still seemed weird. 'So why did she decide to use your family?' I asked.

'Aah you see, the Cullen family was a topic of gossip in the town of Forks.' He said.

'Are you all adopted?' I mumbled.

'No, we're not.' There was humor in his voice now. 'Carlisle and Esme are normal people. Me, Emmett and Alice are their biological children, Emmett is twenty-four, I am twenty-two and Alice is twenty-one, nothing strange there. Now Esme had a close friend, Melinda Hale. She had twins, they were born around the same time as I was. Melinda and Esme even were in the hospital together when they gave birth.'

'Rosalie and Jasper?' I asked, still playing along.

'Yes. Their parents died in a car crash when they were fifteen, and they didn't have any relatives left, except an old grandmother who didn't have the money or the condition to take in two fifteen year olds. Esme didn't want them to get adopted and possibly separated, so she and Carlisle decided to take them in. Jasper and Alice fell for each other right away, and later Emmett and Rose fell in love. Of course that was considered weird, though none of them are related in any way. Melinda and Jack were just good friends of Carlisle and Esme. Stephenie never had any problems with it though, she just thought we were interesting and we would make a good story.'

I tried to take in all the information, but as he kept talking more and more questions popped up in my head. 'So what are you doing here? Are you alone?' I asked.

'Yeah it's just me, I've just finished college and I wanted to get away for a year or so, to avoid the fangirls. Carlisle has some friends living here, and he asked them to look out for a place here where I could live for a while, they told me about this house, and I decided 'why not'.' He shrugged and as I looked up I realized we were almost back home again, I hadn't even watched where we were going.

'So…?' He said, as he looked at me expectantly.

'So, what?' I asked, slightly confused.

'Do you, or do you not believe that I'm telling the truth to you?' He asked, his eyes were smoldering me and I looked away quickly.

'Yes, I guess I do…' I mumbled, and I meant it, he sounded sincere and the story sounded believable. At this point it seemed that there was no reason for him to lie to me about this.

'Good!' He sounded relieved as he said that. 'Then I expect that you have a few more questions for me.'

'Only a million.' I admitted.

He smiled as we stopped walking, we were standing in front of my house now. 'We can talk tomorrow, you need some sleep now.'

Of course he was right, I was exhausted and I longed for my warm bed. 'Yes, I do need some sleep.'

I yawned and he smiled again. 'Why don't you come over tomorrow when you wake up?' He suggested.

'Yes, I think I will.' I said.

'Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, then.' He said as he started to walk to his front door.

'Oh Edward…' I called after him.

'Yes?' He turned around to face me.

'I am so, so sorry.' I whispered. 'For not believing you and calling you a nutcase.'

'That's okay, and you've never called me a nutcase.' He grinned at me.

'No, but I was thinking it. Several times.' I admitted and started to blush.

He laughed and shook his head. 'No harm done, you're forgiven.'

I sighed in mock relief. 'Thank you.'

He gave me a last smile before turning around and calling 'Sweet dreams' over his shoulder.

'Thanks, bye!' I called after him before walking to the front door.

Once inside I noticed that I was still wearing his jacket... Well, I would return it tomorrow.

As I fell down on my bed I was unconscious before I knew it, and I was happy for that. I could worry about all the things that Edward had said in the morning. For now, I just decided to trust him, and believe that he was telling the truth.

* * *

_So there it is! Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon. _

_Songs I've listened to while writing chapter 3: Kelly Clarkson – Sober, Ana Johnsson – Don't cry for pain, Stevie Ann – You versus me (It's a dutch singer, she is great, check this song out!), Paramore – Miracle, Maria Mena – Ugly, Liset Alea – This could have been it, Ingrid Michaelson – Breakable, Frou Frou – Breathe in. _


	4. The Fangirl Confesses

_Wow, thanks _**babes93**, _for being my biggest fan and adding me to your favorite authors! xD _

_As for the role in the story, it's going to be a little difficult. (Maybe this is a funny fact for everyone to know.) The point is that I never write in chronological order. Which means that, for example, chapter 10 of this story is already written, but chapter 7 isn't yet. I know, it's a weird way of writing, but it works for me. Anyway, because of this the main lines of the story are already set, so I don't need any major characters anymore at this point. _

_But why don't you give me your name, then I am sure that I can fit in some sort of figurant part for you! You definitely deserve that for being such a loyal reader. xD _

_Anyway, chapter 4 people! Enjoy._

* * *

**The Fangirl Confesses **

Waking up this morning was a slow event. Sunday was my only day off from all my jobs, and I slept in. As I took a shower and dressed for the day I was deciding whether or not I should go see Edward. I had sort of promised, and I sort of believed him. If what he told was the truth, I wanted to know which parts of Edward were made up, and which parts were actually real. Not that it mattered anyway, but I was curious now.

I couldn't resist, at eleven I was standing at his door, ringing the bell. It didn't take him long to answer the door, and he smiled the moment he saw me. 'Good morning, did you sleep well?'

'Eh, yes. How is it going?' I asked politely.

'Great! Why don't you come in?' He said as he gestured for me to go inside.

I walked into a large hallway. It was light and it was kind of empty, but that wasn't strange, seeing as he was living here less than a week.

'I still have to decorate some things.' He said immediately, answering my unspoken question. It was probably obvious what I was thinking, but it still scared me a little with the whole mindreading-thing in the books.

He looked at me and he chuckled. 'Don't worry, I can't read minds.'

'Can't you? Because it seems that you did it twice in the last five minutes only.' I blurted out.

He was thinking for a moment before he answered me. 'I can't deny, it is a fact that this character was based on me… he has all my flaws and qualities. Of course I can't read minds, but most of the time I have a pretty good idea about what people around me are thinking, it's true.'

'Yes, I figured that much.' I said, giving him a slight smile. 'So you are like him?' I continued my interrogation.

'I guess I am, except for the supernatural vampire-powers and the Greek-God-part.' He said, making a face.

'I think you've got the Greek-God-part covered.' I teased him.

He laughed out loud. 'Thanks, I think. Come on, I'll show you to the living room.'

I followed him as he led the way and I walked into the living room. It was rather empty, like the hallway had been.

'Do you want some coffee. Or tea maybe?' He asked as I was taking in the room.

'Sure, tea would be nice.'

'I'll make you some tea then, feel free to look around.' And with that he left for the kitchen.

I glanced around the room and I saw a picture of him with his family. It was a weird experience, I didn't have to guess to know who was who. I could tell right away, al the descriptions in that book were right on target. Next to the small table where the pictures were standing, there was another door. It was open and I looked into the room that was next to the living room. This room was even emptier than the other rooms I had seen so far. The only things there were a small table and two chairs, and to my surprise, a huge piano. By now, I shouldn't be surprised anymore, but I was as I slowly walked over to the instrument.

'Pretty isn't it?' I jumped as I heard his voice, I hadn't heard him come in.

'Yes, very pretty.' I agreed. 'Do you really…' I trailed off as I realized that this was a stupid question. Of course this perfect guy could play the piano.

'Shall I play something for you?' He asked, giving me that beautiful crooked smile that was described so many times in those books.

'Su-sure.' I stuttered.

He sat down on the bench in front of the piano and patted the space next to him. I sat down, being careful to keep a safe distance.

He put his fingers over the keys and started playing. A melody filled the room and it sounded amazing. I didn't recognize the tune and I assumed that it was one of his own compositions.

'I wrote this for Esme.' He said with a smile as I was about to ask, he didn't even look like he was concentrating while he played the piece, it came naturally. As the melody slowly drifted away I wondered why he didn't release a CD or something, he was clearly a great musician.

'Wow, that was beautiful, maybe you should make a living out of this.' I complimented him.

'That was always my big plan.' Edward said. 'Making music for a living, I mean.'

I shrugged. 'So why don't you? You're good.'

He raised one of his perfect eyebrows and gave me an incredulous look. 'Putting myself in the spotlight is exactly what I am trying to avoid at the moment, and other than that, do you think anyone takes me seriously right now?'

'Oh right.' I mumbled. 'But still, your music is amazing, why wouldn't people buy it? When they hear it they have no choice but to take you seriously.' I tried to encourage him now.

'Maybe, though the only people buying my music would probably be fangirls, and they would buy it only because it has my name on it.' He said, grimacing.

He was right, and I knew it, this wasn't the way he wanted to sell his music, and I couldn't blame him. 'Yeah you're right. My friend Sarah will be your first buyer if you ever decide to bring out a CD.'

He laughed. 'She does have a thing for me, doesn't she? Or him- me- whatever.'

'Yes, she is head over heels for you, it's her mission to marry you, so beware.' I said laughing with him.

'And what about you, Lizzy?' He asked, suddenly serious. I was shocked that he was asking me this flat out.

When he saw my face I saw him blush, which I hadn't expected was something he would _ever_ do.

'What do you think about… him, I mean. The book-guy, you know.' He corrected himself. It was the first time that I heard Edward Cullen struggle for words.

I knew this question would come up sooner or later since he knew that I had read the books, but I still hadn't decided if I would give him an honest answer or not. He deserved that, right? He had been honest with me... He was looking at me with those hypnotic eyes as I was making my decision.

'You can tell me.' He whispered. By now he was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. The dazzling thing was definitely not made up, my heart went in overdrive.

He was too close and I stood up swiftly and walked a few steps away from the piano.

'I was about as bad as Sarah is… Until about three months ago, I was just like her. I am like a recovering addict, Edward. And I was doing well. Yes I was doing so well… before you showed up.' I confessed, as I looked out of the window; as I looked everywhere but at him.

Eventually I looked at him to see his reaction, but I couldn't pick any emotions out of the expression on his face.

'Was that part of the reason why you were fighting so hard to not believe me?' He finally asked, his voice showed about as much emotion as his face.

'No- yes, I don't know, maybe.' I was rambling now. 'I doesn't even matter anyway. I'm relieved, we came clean, you are not a creepy lunatic and I am… a fangirl. As long as we stay away from each other it will be just fine.' I went on.

Edward sounded surprised. 'Why would we do that?'

'For a smart person you are really slow. Isn't it obvious? I'm exactly what you are running away from, and you are exactly what I _should_ be running away from.' I snapped at him.

The look on his face told me that he could understand that my words made some sort of sense, but that he was far from agreeing with me. 'Can't we talk about this first?' he said in a stern voice.

'No, let's not, let's keep a healthy distance okay? Please…' I was almost whispering now.

He looked a little disconcerted. 'If that is what you want I won't bother you anymore, but you must know that I don't agree with you…'

I smiled at him. 'Then I'm afraid we have to disagree. You came to this place for some peace and quiet, and you will get it. I'll tell Sarah to leave you alone, too. Goodbye, Edward, take care.'

He just stared at me with a blank look on his face. 'It doesn't have to be this way…' He tried again.

But I knew that it had to be this way, and I walked out trying to hold some tears back. Edward Cullen was an amazing person, and he deserved a Fangirl-free life. Who was I to take that away from him?

* * *

_This was chapter 4! Please review folks, tell me what you think, even if you think this sucks. xD_

_Songs I've listened to while writing this: Vienna Teng – Harbor, Amy MacDonald – Run, Duffy – Rain on your parade, Maren Ord- Sarah, Krystal Meyers – Fire, Marion Raven – The end of me, The Pierces – Secret, Schuyler Fisk – Hello. _


	5. The Good and the Bad

_Thank you for the sweet reviews,_ **lissha** and **babes93**, _you guys rock! And Ally, you get to be in chapter 12! xD_

_Okay, chapter 5, sort of a filler-chapter I guess, but since I update every day I think you all will survive. :p_

_Have fun!_

* * *

**The Good And The Bad**

'YOU DID WHAT?!' Sarah screamed at me.

We were having dinner at my place, she had brought some food Mrs. Evans had made for us, to make sure that we would eat something that was not micro waved, today.

'I promised to stay away from him, and I'm asking you to do the same.' I summarized the story I'd just told her.

'Why? He likes you! It was obvious.' She complained.

I laughed without humor. 'He is Edward Cullen, he could have any girl in the world. Besides, why are you saying this, wouldn't it bother you if I… dated him?' I asked in confusion.

She rolled her eyes. 'Of course not! Lizzy, you are my best friend, and other than that, he doesn't even have supercool vampire-powers so you can have him.' She said, winking at me.

This was one of the reasons why Sarah was my best friend, I hugged her and I sighed. 'That's sweet, but it doesn't matter anyway, I think he just wants to be friends, and I've decided to stay away from him.'

'So rethink your decision, who knows what could happen.' Sarah simply said.

'No, he wants to get away from fangirls, and that is exactly what we are, and it will only hurt if I keep seeing him.' I replied.

'I don't think he would ever hurt you, he is too perfect for that.' Sarah mused.

'No he wouldn't, but I would hurt myself. Like I said, I am a recovering addict Sarah. Seeing him is the same as waving heroine in the face of a drug addict. It's stupid and not healthy. One day this Cullen-hype will be over, and he will go back to where he came from, and marry some pretty girl, hopefully one who doesn't even know that Twilight exists.' I ranted. 'That's what I want for him, and that is what will happen regardless, whether I keep seeing him or not. So it's better if I stop seeing him now, before we get any closer.'

'That's not true, if you keep seeing him he will marry _you_!' Sarah was an optimist, but this was one thing I didn't see happening.

I shook my head. 'I'm sorry Sarah, my goal is a fangirl-free life for Edward.'

'Who cares! Not all fangirls are the same.' It was clear that Sarah wasn't going to let this go. 'I mean, you have good fangirls and bad fangirls. We are the good guys! We are not camping in his front yard or hiding in his trashcan. Now people like Krystal, they are the bad guys! If she knew he lived here, she would probably kidnap him and tie him to her bed. So she is with the bad guys. Not us.' She looked proud as she finished her little lecture on different types of fangirls.

I laughed. 'We don't have to camp in his front yard because we are practically _living_ in it, but you sound very convincing.' I complimented her. 'Doesn't change anything though, we are still fangirls, even if we are good ones. Oh and this reminds me, let's make sure that we absolutely _not_ tell Krystal, she read those books, too.'

'Yeah, if she finds out his life is over.' Sarah agreed. 'She will probably call al her fangirl-friends and plan fieldtrips to his house.'

I flinched at the thought, and we vowed then and there that we would never, ever tell Krystal. We could only hope that the news didn't spread on its own...

As we finished dinner, suddenly Mrs. Evans ran in through the backdoor.

'Hey, Mrs. Evans.' I greeted her enthusiastically.

'Mom, what are you doing here?' Sarah clearly sounded a little less enthusiastic.

'I'm sorry Sarah, there was a last minute reservation, fifty more people. I know this is your night off and I called Krystal but that won't be enough, can you please help out?' She gave an apologetic look.

Sarah sighed but stood up from the couch. 'Okay I am going.' She said tiredly.

'If you need any more help I'll come, too.' I volunteered.

I could see that Mrs. Evans was very tempted to accept my offer but she shook her head. 'No Lizzy dear, you already have so little free time as it is, we'll manage.'

'I don't mind, really. I could use some distraction, and besides Sarah is working anyway, so I'll just be bored if I stay here.' I assured her.

She smiled. 'In that case, thank you!'

Sarah grinned. 'Good, now I won't have to go up against the wicked witch alone.' She said, referring to Krystal.

xxx

Sarah and I barely had time to breathe as we were busy serving guests and busting tables, but Krystal seemed to have plenty of time to insult us in-between activities. She complained that my shoes were 'so last year', and that the color of Sarah's hair was a pain in the eye. Only she said it in a more subtle way, a way that didn't allow you to punch her in the face and get away with it.

Around ten the restaurant was empty and the three of us were sitting around a clean table, having a drink. Krystal had invited herself, it wasn't like we had asked her to come sit with us. She was mindlessly pulling her fingers through her fake-blonde hair.

'So, how are you girls doing? Can you believe how busy it was, we had like, no time to talk!' She rambled.

'You've already said enough.' Sarah mumbled, so low that only I could hear it. I snickered but Krystal just babbled on.

'Well, let's talk boys! You both still don't have a serious boyfriend?' It was like she didn't really need an answer, because she just kept talking. 'I do of course, Henry is probably the sweetest guy ever! He is so kind, and he is certainly the most _beautiful _boy ever.'

'I wouldn't bet my life on that.' I muttered as my eyes strayed to the window and I looked at the house with the silver Volvo parked in front of it.

'What was that?' She said, giving me a questioning look.

'Nothing.' Sarah blurted out in a reflex before I could even respond.

She shrugged and started talking again. 'Oh… well, so how is that Kyle-guy you were dating, Sarah?'

'I believe he is still alive.' Sarah said in an offhand tone.

'But you and him are over?' Krystal pried.

'Yes we are, why, do you want him as your next prey?' Sarah snapped.

'Oh no dear, haven't you been paying attention? I don't want your hand-me-downs. My Henry is the perfect guy, he's the best there is.' She purred.

Sarah got up from her chair instantly and I pulled her back down. 'Relax, she will be gone soon enough.' I whispered. Of course I felt an urge to kick Krystal in the stomach myself, but that wouldn't do any good. She would quit her job and Mrs. en Mr. Evans would have to search for someone new, again. That was the only reason why we were putting up with her in the first place.

Krystal gave Sarah an incredulous look, but she shrugged again as she made a new attempt to start the conversation. I froze at the next thing she said. 'By the way, I've heard that you guys have a new neighbor! Is he nice?'

'No!' Sarah answered too fast. I kicked her under the table, this was very suspicious. 'I mean, I don't know, we… haven't met him yet.' She stuttered as she realized her mistake.

'Oh too bad, rumor has it that he is a real hottie!' Krystal giggled.

'Yeah, well we don't know that.' I said in a tone that made it clear that I wanted to close this topic.

Krystal looked like she was suspecting something, and I could understand why. He was our neighbor for crying out loud, it would be a miracle if we hadn't at least seen him once in the week that he lived here. I wanted to get away from her, so I got up from my chair and grabbed my coat.

'I'm calling it a night, I need some sleep, bye.' I waved at them as I walked to the door. 'I'll see you tomorrow Sarah.' I called before I shut the door. Sarah would kill me for leaving her alone with Krystal, but that was officially tomorrow's problem.

I couldn't help but look at Edward's place as I walked over to my own house. There was still a light on in the room that I knew to be the piano room. I swiftly turned my head away and ran for the back door.

As I put my coat away in the closet in the hallway, I realized that I'd forgotten to return Edward's jacket yesterday, as it was still hanging there. I groaned in frustration, another thing to remind me of him. _Just ignore it,_ I thought as I angrily stalked off to my room.

* * *

_That's it for today! The next chapter will be up tomorrow, as usual. xD_

_Songs I've been listening to when writing this chapter: Chantal Kreviazuk – Time, Hana Pestle – Just a phase, Maria Mena – Calm under the waves, Lucie Silvas – Breathe in, Cathi Bruns – Unlike Me, Missy Higgins – All for believing, Imogen Heap – Glittering Clouds, Anna Nalick – Catalyst. _


	6. Bite Me

_Here is chapter 6! A little early because I'm not sure if I'll have time to upload this later today. _

_Wow. Shortest. Author's note. Ever! xD_

* * *

**Bite Me**

_I was walking on the beach. It was cloudy, the sun was nowhere to be seen, and so this place seemed deserted. Until suddenly, I saw him, he gracefully walked in my direction. Edward had never looked more beautiful than he did right now. Though something about him seemed different, but I couldn't put my finger on it._

_He kept walking until he was standing right in front of me, so close that I could touch him if I reached out. 'Hello.' He said in a voice like honey, it sounded hypnotic._

_'Edward, what are you doing here?' I stuttered._

_He smiled his crooked smile. 'Just taking a walk, how about you?'_

_'Ditto.' I mumbled._

_'As long as we are here, why don't we do something _together_?' He asked, his voice sounded almost seductive now._

_'I don't know.' I whispered, feeling a little uneasy._

_'I could play the piano for you, you like that.' He was staring straight into my eyes, making my mind go blank._

_'This is a beach… there are no pianos here.' I muttered when I could speak again._

_'Oh yes, I guess you are right…' He chuckled. 'So maybe… I could just… __kiss you.'_

_I didn't understand his train of thought and I gave him a confused look. 'That doesn't make any sense, Edward.' I took a step backwards as I said this, but he just followed me, stepping closer to me._

_I saw how his face came closer and closer, I could smell his sweet breath, and then he crushed his lips to mine. They felt smooth and cold, and he tasted like candy. I couldn't help but kiss him back, until I finally had to break free for air. But he didn't stop kissing me, his cold lips were moving along my throat now._

_It was too late when I realized why he had looked different. His eyes had been gold instead of green. He was too cold... I could feel him smile against my pulse point._

_'Don't be afraid, Lizzy.' He purred. 'I'll make sure you can stay with me _forever_.' _

_I screamed out in horror as he bit me._

[…]

I was sitting up straight in my bed, panting heavily. My heart felt like it would burst out of my chest. I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, and saw that it was only three in the morning.

'God no.' I groaned. 'This is so wrong…'

When my alarm clock went off I woke up again. Another Monday, great. I sighed as I got out of bed and took a shower before getting dressed, hoping the water would wash away the dream that tried to creep back into my thoughts. I grabbed my cell phone from the nightstand, and saw that I had a text message. It was from Sarah, it was sent last night, but I hadn't noticed it yesterday.

_'Thanks a lot! Leaving me alone with that bitch, you owe me, big time! Okay, I'll probably forgive you. See you tomorrow.'_

I laughed, as I wrote back an apology while walking down the stairs. However, before I could press the button to send it, the phone slipped through my fingers, and landed with a loud 'thud' on the stairs, before falling further and crashing to the ground.

I cursed under my breath. 'So it's going to be one of those days.' I grumbled out loud.

It wasn't until I tried to start my car in order to get to work, that I discovered that the worst part of this day was yet to come.

The engine refused to start, and only made a strange noise that sounded like a hiccup. 'Please, come on, you can do it.' I chanted. After six tries there suddenly was a loud 'pang' followed by a big cloud of black smoke. 'Nooo, please no.' I begged.

I got out of the car and looked around, thinking about what would be my next step. There was no point in waking Sarah, she didn't know shit about cars and she didn't have a car of her own, so she couldn't give me a ride. I could call my dad, he did know a lot about cars. But then again, this was not something that he could explain over the phone, and I didn't want to bother my parents about that during their vacation. There was only one solution; walking, but it would take too long. Though it was a short drive to the post office, it was still a thirty minute walk, I would be seriously late, not my usual five minutes.

I glanced at Edward's house. The great Edward Cullen was supposed to be good at everything, maybe he knew something about cars, if only enough to temporarily fix this... No! What was I thinking, I had promised to stay away from him. _But he didn't agree with you, _an annoying voice in my head whispered. I would have to wake him up…

I mentally slapped myself as I found myself standing at his front door again. It took him some time to answer, and when he opened the door he looked only half awake. His hair was even more messy than normally, and he was only wearing a T-shirt and boxers. He looked gorgeous.

'Lizzy, is something wrong?' He asked warily.

'I'm so sorry I woke you up, after this I won't ever bother you again, it's my car. It won't start and I need to get to work and I am going to be late again. So I was wondering if maybe you knew something about cars and if you wanted to take a look at it.' I blurted out without taking time to breathe.

I thought he would have to think about this after all that I had said to him the other day, but he just nodded. 'I don't know that much about cars but I know some basics, so I'll take a look. Just let me put on some clothes.'

Five minutes later I paced back and forth while Edward was inspecting my car. He finally gave up and shook his head at me. 'I'm sorry, Lizzy, but you'll need a mechanic to fix this, it doesn't look good.'

I wanted to hit something, this day sucked, but I composed myself. 'Okay, thanks for looking, Edward, I'll call a mechanic when I have time, sorry again for waking you up.' I said as I started to walk in the general direction of the post office.

'Where are you going?' He called after me.

'Work, if I start walking now, I'll only be forty minutes late.' I rolled my eyes.

'You're not walking, I'll give you a ride.' He was walking beside me now, and his right hand grabbed my wrist.

'No really, I am fine.' I muttered, trying to free myself from his grasp.

'Please don't be so stubborn, Lizzy.' Edward said in a stern voice.

I considered making a run for it, but I could never outrun him, and I would look silly.

'Fine.' I finally grumbled. This day really, really, sucked.

'Good.' He said with the hint of a smile around his lips. I walked over to his car, but before I could grasp the handle of the passenger door to open it, he already was there, opening the door for me.

'Thanks.' I mumbled.

'You're welcome.' He said politely, before closing the door and walking around the car to the driver's side.

'So, why do you have so many jobs anyway? You rarely have free time.' Edward asked as we drove out of his driveway.

'To buy a new car, obviously.' I sighed. 'It's only temporary, when I've saved enough to buy a working car that can actually drive a decent distance without falling apart, I'm going to look for a normal fulltime job out of town.' I explained.

He nodded in understanding. 'And you live here alone?'

I shook my head. 'No, I live with my parents, you just haven't met them yet, they're on a vacation. They'll be back in ten days though, it will be a little more relaxing when my mom is back to cook and clean the house.' I admitted.

'Yes I can see that you don't have time for that either.' Edward said, grimacing. 'So what are you going to do about your car?'

I shrugged. 'Call the mechanic to pick it up and fix it, when I have time.'

'Which is _never_.' Edward replied, rolling his eyes.

I ignored him, but he didn't let it go. 'Why don't you give me the keys, and I'll call the mechanic and take care of it. I have got all day, and you clearly haven't.'

Of course my first instinct was to say; Thanks but no thanks, I'll manage. But if I refused Edward would just do that creepy thing with his eyes, and I would give in anyway. So why would I even bother?

'If you want to do that, that would be really helpful.' I said in a small voice.

He just smiled. 'I'll take care of it then.'

I reluctantly returned the smile. 'Thanks, again, really I'm sorry to bother you.'

'You're not bothering me at all.' He assured me. 'So how did you plan to get home after work?'

I thought about that for a second. 'Well, I have plan A and plan B. Plan A is to beg my boss if I can borrow the company car, but I don't think he will fall for that, so that plan will probably fail. That leaves me with plan B, which is; walking home.'

'What time are you done?' He asked.

'Around twelve, why?' I answered.

'I'll pick you up. Don't be difficult please.' He added immediately, guessing that I was going to protest.

I sighed as the car came to a stop in front of the office. 'There is no way I'm getting out of this, right?' I muttered.

'Not a chance.' He said cheerfully.

'Urgh alright, fine, pick me up.' I grumbled.

'I'll see you at twelve, you silly, stubborn girl.' He called after me as I opened the door and got out. He was chuckling.

'Bite me.' I muttered angrily under my breath.

I thought it would be too low for him to hear, but that was wasted hope. He only laughed harder. 'Like I haven't heard that one before!' I heard him say before I slammed the door shut behind me.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up tomorrow._

_Songs for this chapter: Bonnie McKee – Somebody, Pink – Just like a pill, Within Temptation – Forgiven, Kate Nash – Foundations, Ingrid Michaelson – Be OK, Catherine Feeny – Hush Now, Stereo – Last forever, Heather Nova – London rain, Kaitlyn – Friend. _


	7. Drink It Away

_Thank you for reviewing_ **Ally** _and_ **gnomegirl13**! _You guys really make my day!_

_Also, good news for the readers of this story, the main lines are completely finished now and it is a fact that this story will have 14 chapters and a short epilogue. So that's a bit longer than I predicted in the beginning. _

_Alright, on with chapter 7, Lizzy goes wild. :p_

_Have fun!_

* * *

**Drink It Away **

When I walked outside after I'd finished working, around twelve, sure enough he was there, waiting for me in his car. He got out as he saw me coming, opening the door for me like he'd done this morning.

'You don't have to do that.' I commented.

'Yes, actually I do, that's how Esme raised me.' He simply replied.

I decided to let it go. Hanging out with him was even more difficult if he kept doing those 'Edwardish' things. It would have been a lot easier if he had turned out to be a jackass.

He talked to me as we were driving, asking me all kinds of stuff about my life and family, and I mindlessly answered all of his questions, not bothering to ask him why he even cared in the first place.

As he parked in his driveway I gathered my things and decided to stop fighting him, staying in my seat until he opened the door. That earned me a heartbreaking smile as he helped me out of the car.

'Thanks.' I said.

He grinned. 'How did you plan on going to your job this afternoon?'

Shit, I need an excuse to get out of this. Any excuse. 'I'll ask Mrs. Evans to drive me.' I improvised.

'Alright then, but if I see you trying to walk there I'll just drag you back and drive you myself.' He threatened in a too innocent tone.

'Don't worry, I'll get there without walking.' I assured him.

'Okay, I'll guess I will see you later, I'll call you when your car is fixed. Maybe you should give me the number of your cell phone, just in case.' He sounded almost… hopeful as he said that last part.

I laughed out loud. 'Don't bother, I accidently dropped my cell on the stairs this morning, it's broken.'

'Don't you need a new one? What if your car breaks down again, or if you are in trouble?' He asked, creasing his forehead.

'Yeah well, as soon as I have _time_, I will work on that.' I answered, emphasizing the word 'time'. 'And now I'm going to get some lunch and call Mrs. Evans.'

Edward just sighed and shook his head. 'What am I going to do with you...'

I gave him a tiny smile. 'You don't have to do anything with me, I'll survive on my own. See you later.'

'Yes, be safe, bye.' And with that he took off.

Mrs. Evans didn't mind giving me a ride to the bookstore and picking me up again after work. The next morning when I needed a ride, I called Ava to ask if I could ride with her. She showed up at my house with a maniacal grin on her face, announcing that this would be the first time ever that I was going to be on time, and that she was proud to be a part of that. I had to laugh at that, even if it was at my expense, she was absolutely right. She also dropped me off after work, and Mrs. Evans volunteered again to drive me to and from the bookstore.

xxx

When Sarah and I were polishing the cutlery that evening at the restaurant, I thanked Mrs. Evans again, and she kept assuring me that it was fine. It was a slow night, the restaurant was deserted, and Mr. Evans had asked us to polish some things, since there was nothing else to do.

'This is boring, let's make it a little more fun.' Sarah complained after a while as she poured us both a glass of wine.

'I never drink.' I muttered as I was trying to make a spoon shine.

'You do now.' She said with a smug smile.

'Alright, one...' I said, taking a sip.

After an hour, I came to the conclusion that Sarah had been totally right...

'Pour me another!' I giggled at her.

'I don't know if that's a good idea, you've already had three, and you never drink.' Sarah said cautiously.

'Oooh come on, don't ruin the fun! I'm feeling… happy! Don't you want your best friend to be happy?' I gave her the puppy-dog eyes and dropped the knife I had been polishing. 'Pretty please?'

She gave me the bottle but shook her head. 'You are not going to feel happy anymore in the morning.' She warned me. 'Besides I think that you are just doing this to forget your Edward issues.'

'I don't have Edward issues!' I yelled at her. 'Not as long as he stays away from me anyway.' I added as I swallowed down more wine.

'Yeah right, you don't really want him to stay away.' Sarah said, she sounded serious now.

I thought about that for a second, but my thoughts were a little jumbled, at the moment. 'I don't know what I want.' I mumbled finally.

'Hmm, it _is_ complicated, I get that.' Sarah agreed.

Thirty minutes later I wasn't polishing anymore, I was just talking sentimental crap at Sarah, who had suggested more than once that I'd go home and get some sleep.

All the sucky-timed-moments in my life put together, would still not be as sucky-timed as this one. As I was seriously thinking about going home, the door of the restaurant opened, and there stood the perfect man himself.

'Oh, hi Edward.' Sarah said as she looked up from polishing some forks.

'Hey Sarah, what's up with her?' He asked cocking his head to the side. I must have looked a little out of it.

'She is in her happy place.' Sarah mused in a mysterious voice, like she was some sort of fortuneteller.

Edward looked confused but he sat down on the chair next to me. The alcohol made it impossible to suppress my real emotions, and without thinking I put my arms around him and let out a sigh of relief. 'I've missed you Edward, where were you?'

He finally caught on and I heard him chuckle. 'Ah, you're drunk, that explains. Well, I was busy staying away from you, like you asked me to.'

'Don't make jokes.' I whispered into his shoulder as I was still holding on to him. I sounded sad, even to myself.

'Oh… I'm sorry, don't worry, I won't make jokes anymore.' He muttered as he tentatively put his arms around me and rubbed circles on my back. I inhaled his scent and I smiled. Screw the keeping-distance-goal, my new goal was to stay in his arms forever.

'Anyway, I came here to give you your keys back, your car is fixed, so that's good news. They'll send the bill later.' He said, while still rubbing my back.

Sarah snorted. 'Yay, she can drive again tomorrow… if she is sober by then.'

Edward let out a small laugh, not daring to laugh out loud because he was probably afraid that I would feel insulted again. I reluctantly pulled myself out of his arms and sat back so I could look at his perfect face. 'Thank you for taking care of my car.' I said in a slurry voice. 'You are so sweet, you know that?' I knew I wanted to say something else, something intelligent but I got distracted by his face again, I wanted to touch it. 'And you're so pretty, too.' I whispered, blushing.

He pulled up his eyebrows, probably trying not to laugh. 'Well thank you, I guess. You're pretty, too.'

'Really? Thanks… I… think.' At this point I had trouble forming a normal sentence. My arms were still working though, and I reached out to touch his face. I traced his nose, his cheekbones, his jaw and his lips with my fingertips, as he warily watched me. After I was done, I settled for snuggling into his chest again.

'Maybe I should take her home.' Edward was speaking to Sarah.

Sarah snickered. 'Yes, that's a great idea.'

'Okay, up you go, let's go home.' Edward said to me as he carefully tried to pull me from the chair.

I giggled. 'You are… taking me home? Just so you know… I am… drunk. Are you going to… have your way with me?'

I heard Sarah burst out in laughter and I saw that Edward's face was slightly shocked. 'No, love, I'm just going to make sure you're safe in your bed, and I'll go home.'

It was probably a bad thing that I was disappointed, but I was too drunk to care.

He scooped me up into his arms, and carried me to the exit. I was vaguely aware of him telling Sarah goodbye, closing the door and walking across the street. It was a little cold outside so I snuggled closer to him. I dozed off for a minute and the next thing I knew he was carrying me up the stairs. 'Is your room to the left or the right?' He whispered.

'Right.' I mumbled.

Once in my room, he carefully put me down on the bed. He pulled his arms back, but I clung to his shirt. 'Don't go, Edward.' I mumbled. 'Please stay.'

'You'll just be sorry in the morning that your plan to stay away from me failed.' He murmured at me.

'I… don't care about… that. Just stay.' I pleaded, still not letting go of him.

He deliberated for a moment and I could see that he was going to give in. 'Alright, just let me go for a second, so I can pull off my shoes… and yours for that matter.' He replied.

I let go of him, but not before I threatened him. 'If you are trying to… escape… I'll just… come after you.'

He laughed his musical laugh. 'Right, I doubt if you would even make it out of your room without crashing to the ground.' But I heard him pull off his shoes, and felt him pull off mine, so he wasn't going to make a run for it.

Before I could start to worry I felt how he laid down next to me. I stretched out my arms until I felt him and pulled myself closer to him. He cautiously put his arms around me as I snuggled into his chest, sighing in contentment.

'You should sleep now.' He whispered as he stroked my hair.

'So that you can… take off?' I muttered.

'I'm not going anywhere love, don't worry, I'll be here in the morning. And let me tell you, in the morning, you will be wishing that I'd left.' He chuckled softly.

'I can't… imagine that.' I mumbled.

He sighed. 'Just try to sleep.'

'But the walls are spinning, Edward. I'm feeling… dizzy.'

'You know what? I'll sing you a song, and you try to sleep.' He bargained.

That sounded like a great idea, so I nodded. He started to sing a song I didn't recognize. The words made no sense to me, but he had the voice of an angel and I slipped into unconsciousness soon enough, still smiling as I did so.

* * *

_Aaahw, aren't they cute? (: That's it for today folks, new chapter up tomorrow!_

_Songs I've listened to while writing chapter 7: The Veronicas – Untouched, Natasha Beddingfield – Unwritten, Pink – Sober, Nikki – Bring me down, Frou Frou – Let go, Terra Naomi – I'm Happy, Chantal Kreviazuk – In this Life, Kate Walsh – Holes in my Jacket, Vienna Teng – Anna Rose. _


	8. Making Up

_Thanks for reviewing_ **Ally** _and_ **gnomegirl13**! _Reviews make me happy. =D_

_And yay, even better news, it's going to be 15 chapters and an epilogue. (a) Yes, I really get overenthusiastic when I'm writing, I know. xD_

_Okay, on with chapter 8, enjoy!_

* * *

**Making Up**

The sun was shining brightly in my face when I opened my eyes. Too brightly; I became aware of a dull ache in my head. As I slowly started to wake up I felt other… things. Like a pair of arms wrapped around me. I tried to lift my head up, but it felt like my head would explode. I tried again, slowly this time, but the arms of the beautiful man next to me only held me tighter, I couldn't move. I carefully pulled on his hands to free myself, and he mumbled something, but finally he let me go.

I sat up straight and saw that I had ten minutes until the alarm would go off, announcing a new day of sucky jobs that I had to attend to. There was no painkiller in existence that could save me now. I was distracted from my headache when I looked at Edward who was still sound asleep. He looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake him. The hint of a smile was around his lips, as if he were dreaming about something pleasant. Again I felt the urge to touch his face, though I was definitely sober now. And his hair… it looked so soft and silky… I slowly reached out my hand and touched it. Sure enough, it was as soft as it looked, and I lightly stroked it a few times.

I wasn't sure what to do. Wake him up? I glanced at the alarm clock again, and made my decision. With a soft 'click' I pushed the button before it could go off.

'Sweet dreams.' I whispered as I hesitantly kissed his cheek and took off to the bathroom to shower and get dressed, and most importantly, take some painkillers. After I had breakfast I wrote him a quick note and left a key so he could lock the door when he left.

As I started my car, that worked again thanks to his help, I realized that I couldn't avoid him, as much as I wanted to. He was in my thoughts all the time, and I missed him whenever he wasn't around because I'd sent him away again.

All morning I was distracted because I was thinking about him, and what my next step should be. Even _if _Edward ever wanted to be more than just friends, was it fair to him if we started something? Maybe I should look at it from another point of view. What if Edward had knocked on my door, and I had never heard of those books. Or better, what if he had knocked on my door and those books hadn't even existed… I was pretty sure that I would fall in love with him all the same, if that were the case. So… was it so wrong that I wanted him now?

If there was even a small part of me left that wanted him to stay away from me, it gave in as soon as I got home for lunch. When I wanted to unlock the door, I realized that it was already open, and as I walked inside, I smelled… food. Really delicious food. I followed my nose to the kitchen, to find Edward, and a table with all sorts of mouthwatering food on it.

No sane person would want him to stay away. He seemed a little nervous as he stood there, as if he still wasn't sure whether he should have done this or not. I gave him a smile and closed the distance between us, putting my arms around him and hugging myself close to him.

I felt him sigh as he pulled me even closer and stroked my hair. We stood there for an immeasurable moment before I slowly started to pull away.

'Is this alright?' He asked, gesturing to the table. 'I didn't know what you liked, so I made a little bit of everything. I mean, you need a normal lunch every now and then and…'

I placed my hand against his lips to silence him. 'It's perfect, Edward.'

He smiled his uneven smile at me and there was a short silence. 'Good, so then I'll… just go.' He murmured.

'Go?' I asked in disbelief. 'You are not going anywhere, mister! Look at this lunch, the whole street could probably feed on it, so you're lunching with me.'

'Aren't you mad at me?' He asked in surprise.

I raised my eyebrows. 'Why would I be mad at you?'

'Well, for being in your bed this morning, for cooking in your house and for not staying away, like you asked me to.' He summarized.

I could understand that he was unsure at this point. 'I wasn't that drunk, I remember… It was me, wanting you to stay.' I was almost whispering.

'That's true, but who was it wanting me to stay away?' He challenged.

'Yeah that was me, too.' I admitted with a sigh. 'And I'm sorry, I don't think I want you to stay away anymore… Actually I'd rather you came around… a lot. If you still want to be my friend…' I was the one feeling unsure, this time.

'Your friend?' He mused. 'Yes, I suppose that is the way to begin.'

His words were confusing, but his smile was warm enough, so I assumed that I was forgiven.

'Okay, so are we going to eat all this nice smelling food or what?' I asked as I walked over to the table and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

'That's a great idea.' Edward smirked as he sat down across from me.

Of course the food tasted as good as it smelled, Edward was a great cook, and that didn't surprise me. We talked a bit and Edward seemed to be happy that we had worked things out. Though he still seemed a little on edge, like he was expecting me to change my mind again at any time. I could see why, I hadn't been nice to him, and I hadn't really given him much of an apology, nothing but a pathetic 'sorry.'

We were done with our lunch and I decided it was time to give him a better apology. He watched me curiously as I got up from my chair and walked over to him. As he realized what I wanted, he shoved back his chair and I sat down on his lap, putting my arms around his neck.

'I'm sorry for being so rude to you.' I whispered in his ear as I stroked the hair on the back of his head. I felt him shiver, I wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing. 'And I want to thank you, for putting up with all my crap.' I added, as I buried my face in his neck and placed a small kiss there. I knew I had gone too far when he let out a soft moan.

I pulled away and I started apologizing. Again. 'That was inappropriate. I'm sorry.'

He pulled me closer again, and he was so close to me that I could feel his lips brushing against my jaw line as he spoke again. 'Don't be, I'm not.' And then he pressed a kiss against my jaw. I thought my heart would explode as he did it again, I started to feel dizzy. How on earth did he do that?

I was saved when Edward's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He groaned, sounding irritated as he pulled it out and checked the caller-ID. 'I have to take this.' He said, and I nodded, standing up to give him some privacy. But he caught my wrist and pulled so I fell back into his lap, as he answered the phone. 'Hi Alice.'

Wow. Alice. I had always liked Alice… she was one of my favorites in the books. Even though I was almost getting used to the fact that Edward was real, it was still weird to hear him speak to her.

'Yes it all worked out fine. Of course, I owe you.' He rolled his eyes as he said this. 'I'm not sure, we'll see, it will work out.' He paused for a second, and looked at his watch. 'No… you can't talk to her now, she's running late for work as it is. Again.' He chuckled, and I was a bit shocked as I realized that they were talking about _me._ 'Okay, I will talk to you later, and she probably will, too.' As he said this he gave me an amused look. 'Say hello to everyone from me. I will, bye Alice.'

'Alice says hi.' Edward announced as he put his phone away.

'How does she know about me? She's not really psychic, is she?' I asked in confusion.

'No, of course not, I told her about you.' He explained, as he laughed out loud. 'To be honest I didn't really know what to do when I woke up in your bed this morning, so I called Alice to ask her some… advice. She said she had a feeling that you would be fine with me staying… and that you would come around eventually.' He confessed.

I thought it was sweet that he had asked his sister for advice, but something in his explanation had caught my attention. 'What do you mean, Alice had a… feeling?'

He smirked at me. 'Believe me, she can't see the future, she's just… I don't know. She always has a fairly clear premonition about how things will turn out, and most of the time she's right. Like I said, just a feeling, nothing concrete.'

'Right.' I muttered. 'Well I should go, I'm late.' I got up from my comfortable place and he got up, too. He pulled me into a hug before letting me go. 'Hurry back to me.' He whispered in my ear, and I shivered involuntary.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up tomorrow._

_Songs I've listened to while writing this: Lily Holbrook – Better Left Unsaid, Imogen Heap – The Walk, A Fine Frenzy – Borrowed Time, Holly Brook – Wanted, Charlotte Sometimes – How I could just kill a man, Marie Digby – Say It Again, Paramore – My Heart._


	9. The First Date

_Once again, thank you for reviewing,_ **Ally** _and_ **gnomegirl13**! _You guys are such a great support!_

_[advertisement]Your name here? Just press that pretty review button. xD[/advertisement]_

_Just to clear something up; No, Edward can't read minds and Alice can't predict the future. Not like in the Twilight Saga anyway. They are ordinary humans here, just like Lizzy. But like the 'real Edward' once said (I think in Twilight, but I'm not sure), he believed that they all brought some of the talents with them in their 'Vampire-live's' that they already possessed (although a lot less powerful) when they were human. That's what this is based on. _

_Alright, here is chapter 9 folks!_

* * *

**The First Date**

'Busted!' Margaret yelled as she suddenly jumped in front of me. I was just rearranging a row of books, my thoughts miles away, and I gave her a questioning look.

'What?' I asked cautiously. I racked my brain for anything that I could've done wrong.

'Tell me who the lucky guy is!' She said excitedly.

_Uh oh… Was it that obvious? Did Edward know? Of course he knew, he was good at reading people! If it was this obvious, he could not have missed it..._

'You can tell me.' She pressed, since I wasn't answering.

'Err, his name is Edward. How did you know?' I blurted out.

'You're on cloud nine, you've got that dreamy look on your face, and I don't know if you have noticed but you have been singing along with the radio from the moment you walked in.' She listed. 'So, where have you met him?'

I shrugged. 'He's my neighbor, he just moved here.'

'Tell me everything about him!' She squealed.

There was no way out of this, Margaret would get it out of me anyway, and the next fifteen minutes I was busy describing the perfection that was Edward Cullen.

'Wow, he sounds amazing!' She said when I was done. 'So… are you guys dating?'

'Not really, I think Edward just wants to be friends, he could have any girl in the world.' I admitted.

'I wouldn't be too sure about that, you are a great girl, and if he really is the great guy you've just described, he knows that, too.' She hugged me as she said this.

'Thank you, I hope you are right...' I mumbled.

xxx

When I came home around six, I was expecting Sarah to be there. She usually was, and she hadn't cancelled our dinner plans, so that was weird.

I unlocked the door, walked in and found a note on the table in the living room.

_Welcome home, _

_Your schedule for tonight has changed a bit, I'm taking you out to dinner. You don't have to worry about anything, I have discussed this with Mrs. Evans, she said that you can have the evening off. _

_Just relax, get changed and I'll pick you up around seven,_

_Edward_

Oh. My. God. Was he for real? And was this like a date? Or more like a friends' night out? I decided to call Sarah, who picked up after one ring and started squealing. Of course she was already in on the plan.

'Edward Cullen wants to date you!' She sang.

'Calm down, we don't know that.' I replied. 'It could be a just-friends thing. I mean, you and I go out to dinner together all the time, as friends...'

'Oh come on, it is pretty obvious that the guy is head over heels for you.' She interrupted my nervous babbling. 'Seriously, the way he looks at you…'

'Right, if you say so.' I sighed, before I let it drop. 'And now the real problem, what should I wear…'

Sarah talked me through my search for the right clothes, and when we finally agreed on an outfit, she wished me luck before she said goodbye.

At seven I was dressed and ready. Nothing fancy though, just a knee-length jeans skirt and a blue blouse. My hair was impossible, so that didn't look too great, either. There was no point in worrying about that, my time was up and it was too late to do anything about it.

I sprinted to the door when I heard the bell, and there he stood, looking amazing. He wore a black shirt and it seemed that dark colors made him look even better. He gave me a wide smile, and I returned it.

'You look beautiful.' He complimented me.

Was he blind? I was a lot of things, beautiful wasn't one of them.

'You don't look so bad yourself.' I said, knowing that it was a huge understatement.

He grinned and he reached out his hand. 'Are you ready to go?'

'Yes.' I took his hand and we walked to the car. He opened the door for me and helped me in, and as I was actually sitting in the car, I started to get even more nervous. I couldn't take it anymore as we drove out of the street, I wanted to know what this was about.

'So… what brought this on?' I asked carefully.

He seemed to think for a short moment. 'Well… you deserve a night out, and I thought it would be nice to… spend some time together.'

'Is this like a date?' Oh no… The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I wanted to bang my head against the dashboard. I was even considering jumping out of the riding vehicle, but he just laughed.

'Let me put it this way, I don't want to push you. So if you want this to be a date, it is a date. And if you'd rather this is a normal friends' night out, than that's what it is.' He explained.

Was he seriously doubting if _I_ wanted to date _him_? Maybe he was nuts after all!

'I would like it if this was… a date.' I said quietly.

He smiled his crooked smile. 'In that case, a date it is.'

The ride took less than fifteen minutes, and he stopped at an Italian restaurant, called _Donatello's._ I'd heard about that restaurant, it was supposed to be good, but also expensive. That was probably the reason why I never went there. The fact that the Italian restaurant was kind of ironic caught my attention.

'Yes, I'm aware of the fact that this is very cliché, I just heard the food was good here.' He spoke out of the blue.

How did he do that? 'Creepy mind reader.' I muttered.

He just chuckled as he shut down the engine and turned towards me. 'Before we go in, I want to give you something.'

'You bought me a present?' I asked, surprised.

'Yes, and I thought it would be best to give it to you in the car, in case you are going to throw a fit over it.' He said in a teasing tone.

I frowned, this probably meant that it was expensive, or something like that. 'Okay… bring it on.'

He handed me a gift wrapped package. I started to open it and I could feel his eyes on me as I did so. It was a black box, with a picture of a silver cell phone on it. 'You bought me a cell phone? That is way too expensive. Really, I'm glad you bought it, because I clearly don't have time to do it myself, but I want to pay you back.' I demanded.

'No. It is a gift.' He simply stated, staring into my eyes, as if he was trying to hypnotize me. 'Please accept it.' His voice sounded like honey now, and he leaned closer to me. Our noses were almost touching. I smelled his minty breath, and I couldn't think anymore.

'Fine… it's a… gift.' I stuttered and he smiled triumphantly.

'I thought you would see it my way.' He purred as he leaned in even closer so his lips were at my ear. 'Now you are supposed to say; Thank you, Edward.' His lips were grazing my earlobe as he said this, his breath tickling my ear.

'Th- thank you… Edward.' I whispered.

He smirked as he leaned back. 'You're welcome love. Please use it when you are in trouble.'

I nodded as I opened the box to take a closer look at the phone. It was a small, elegant phone, and to my surprise it was already on.

'I've already charged the battery, it's ready to use.' He said as I browsed aimlessly through some menus, to see how it worked. As I clicked on the list of contacts, one name showed up in the further empty list. _'Edward Cullen'. _

'Are you ready to go inside?' He asked.

'Yes, let's go.' I answered, my voice slightly trembling. I was such a loser, this date had just started and already my heart was working overtime. Not to mention that I couldn't even speak in a normal voice…

* * *

_That's it for today, new update tomorrow!_

_Songs for this chapter: Delta Goodrem – Innocent Eyes, Vanessa Carlton – Twilight, Aly & AJ – Out of the Blue, Mutya Buena – Fast Car, Rachael Yamagata – Worn Me Down, Stevie Ann – One Way Street, Laura Marling – Ghosts. _


	10. The Green Monster

_Hey everyone! =D_

_Special thanks to:_

_**Ally**; My very own fangirl, you rock girl! **EddiesGirlx**; It's so cool that someone named Lizzy is reading this story! xD **Lishha**; Thank you for reviewing again! (: **Gnomegirl13**; Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer! **Soultechnique**; Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! And to my anonymous reviewer; Maybe you are psychic, I've had that song stuck in my head for days. xD  
Also thank you **Shaunah-x** for reading my story._

_So here it is, chapter 10, have fun!_

* * *

**The Green Monster**

Of course he had to open the door for me, and he held my hand as we walked into the restaurant. You could almost hear the jaws of every female in the restaurant drop. The way they were staring at him was actually plain rude.

'Doesn't that annoy you?' I whispered at him.

'Hmm, what?' He mumbled.

'All those girls, staring at you, how can you miss that?' I asked in disbelief.

'I've learned to ignore them a long time ago.' He admitted. He was probably right, ignoring them was the only way.

Suddenly a girl was standing in front of us, giving Edward a wide smile before turning to me and arching one eyebrow, obviously wondering why he would ever date me. 'Good evening, table for two?' She asked in a voice that she tried to keep professional, but that was a bit shaky.

'Yes, I've made a reservation, Cullen.' He replied.

'Alright, follow me.' She said as she started to walk to the front of the restaurant and showed us to a small table at the window.

Edward held out my chair for me, and I sat down. I was already used to his actions, so I was hardly surprised, but the girl looked at him in awe. 'Your server will be right out.' She muttered before walking away.

It didn't take the waitress two minutes to show up at our table, and she placed the menus on the table, her eyes widening as she took in Edward. 'Would you like anything to drink?' She asked, clearly trying not to stare at Edward, but failing miserably.

'I'll have a tea.' I said, and her head automatically snapped up and she looked at me.

'Right.' She muttered. 'And you, sir?' She turned to Edward again.

'I'll have a coke.' He said, not really looking at the girl.

'I will be right back with that.' She mumbled as she walked away.

'I'm truly sorry if that annoys you.' He murmured as soon as she was gone.

'Me?' I asked in disbelief. 'I am sorry for _you_.' That was partly true, I was sorry for him. But I was also disgusted that those girls were drooling all over him, it bothered me to no end. There was no way that I was going to own up to that, though.

'Don't worry about me, really, I hardly notice it anymore.' He assured me.

I shrugged and looked at the menu, and I saw him do the same. I decided to go with the pasta with salmon. The girl came back with our drinks and she asked if we were ready to order.

'Lizzy?' Edward asked.

'The pasta with salmon please.' I said in a hard voice as I looked the girl straight in the eye.

I thought I heard Edward chuckle, but he composed his face as she looked at him again. 'Yes, I'll have the same.'

The girl stalked off, without saying another word, and Edward started to laugh.

'What? You think that's funny?' I snapped at him.

'Yes, I find it rather cute that you are jealous.' He said in an amused tone, daring me to object to his statement.

'I'm not…' I started to say in a loud tone. 'Urgh… who am I kidding, I'm jealous as hell.' I continued in a softer voice.

He smiled but his face turned serious as he reached over the table to hold my hand. 'Please don't worry about that tonight, just ignore them.' He whispered as he laced his fingers through mine. 'You must know that my eyes are only on you.'

Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach as he said this. 'Fine, I won't worry.' I promised.

It turned out that ignoring them worked out better than I would've expected. The rest of the evening was perfect. The food was good, and we had a lot of fun. One of the most scary things about the first date were probably the awkward silences, but we had none of them. Not that we'd had them before, but still, I was a little afraid that this whole dating-thing might change something. We talked about books, movies, our families and funny things we had done throughout or lives. I couldn't believe how easy talking to Edward was.

'Are you ready to leave?' He asked after we had a big dessert.

I was stuffed, and I started to feel a little sleepy. 'Yes.' I answered.

Edward asked for the check, and as the girl handed it to him, she stared at him as if trying to communicate something highly important.

I threw Edward a questioning look as she walked away.

'She wrote her phone number on it.' He explained as he showed it to me and chuckled.

'She did what?' I asked in shock. 'Well, she certainly has guts, I'll give her that.'

When she returned Edward handed her the money. 'You have a nice evening.' She purred, still looking at Edward.

'Ooh we will.' I snapped at her. 'And take your phone number with you.' I said as I grabbed the piece of paper from the table and waved it in front of her face.

'Excuse me?' She stuttered, but I could see that her face turned red.

'Don't you play innocent with me lady, you have been undressing my date with your eyes all night long, and at this point it is really irritating the shit out of me.' I hissed at her.

Edward gave me a surprised look before bursting out in laughter. I glared at him and the waitress seemed very embarrassed.

'Okay, let's go, love, before you commit a murder.' Edward said in an amused tone.

xxx

When we were back in the car, driving away from the restaurant, I felt some regret about my rant at the waitress. 'I'm sorry, for acting like that.' I blurted out.

He laughed. 'That's fine, love, she had it coming.'

'Yes but still, it's stupid, I mean I trust you.'

'It has nothing to do with trust, her behavior was still annoying.' He assured me.

The rest of the short ride we spent in comfortable silence, and I started to feel my eyelids droop. I woke up because he was carefully shaking me. 'We're home.' He announced in a soft voice.

'Oh, I must have dozed off.' I apologized. I sat up and I felt that he was looking at me, so I turned my head in order to look back at him. He was closer than I'd expected and my breathing hitched.

'I had a wonderful time.' Edward whispered.

I looked into those green eyes and the butterflies were back again. 'Me too.' My voice was trembling as I replied.

Before I could think of anything else to say, he slowly closed the distance between us, and he carefully brushed his lips against mine, as if he were testing that I wouldn't slap him in the face when he did.

Slapping him in the face was the last thing on my mind right now, and I enthusiastically kissed him back, suddenly wide awake again. I felt his lips turn up in a smile as they moved with mine. I had dreamed about this a thousand times, but it had _nothing_ on reality. I never wanted to stop kissing his soft lips. Eventually we had to break free for air, and he started to place kisses along my jaw line. This was heaven. When he stopped kissing me, he rested his forehead against mine. We were both breathing unevenly.

'Edward?' I whispered.

'Yes, love?'

'I think I love you.' I confessed.

'I think I love you, too.' He replied.

We both laughed at that moment, and he placed another small kiss on my lips before helping me out of the car and walking me to my door like the gentleman he was.

'So… does this mean that you are my boyfriend now?' I asked as we were standing at the door. Oh no, did I say that out loud? I wanted to slap myself, and this time, I actually did it. He gave me a confused look. 'I'm stupid, really, being with you is so easy, but I always find a way to make it awkward.' I explained.

He laughed. 'I don't think you're stupid. And to answer your question, you've had a preview, so if you decide to keep me, I guess that makes me your boyfriend. If you want some time to think about it, that's alright...'

I rolled my eyes. 'Silly Edward, of course I want to keep you… if you want me for a girlfriend, that is.'

'Yes I do, you crazy fangirl.' He said as he put his arms around me an pulled me close to him. 'Sweet dreams.' He murmured before giving me one last kiss and walking away.

Wow. I. Just. Kissed. Edward. Cullen.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Chapter 11 will be up tomorrow, so stay tuned! xD_

_Music I've listened to: Kate Walsh – It's Never Over, Missy Higgins – Scar, Carrie Underwood – Some Hearts, Tristan Prettyman – Love Love Love, Saving Jane – Girl Next Door, Maria Mena – What's Another Day, Jewel – Till We Run Out of Road, Lisa Hannigan – Lille. _


	11. The Evil Fangirl

_Thanks for reviewing _**Shaunah-x** _and_ **Gnomegirl13**! _Also thanks for reading my story_ **MonkiNikki **_and _**Feng Yue**!

_[advertisement] Looking for your 15 seconds of fame? Review and your name could be here! =D[/advertisement]_

_Alright here is chapter 11, enjoy!_

* * *

**The Evil Fangirl**

The moment I closed the door behind me, I grabbed my new cell phone to give Sarah a full report on the date.

When she picked up after one ring, I guessed that she had been waiting for me to tell her everything.

I squealed before she could say a word. 'EDWARD CULLEN KISSED ME!'

'Oh my god!' Sarah started to scream with me.

We screamed for about five minutes, before I launched into a detailed description of my evening. I kept talking and talking until I felt too tired to keep my eyes open.

'I have to go, Sarah, or I won't thank myself in the morning, I'll see you tomorrow.' I finally said.

'Yes, have nice dreams about Eddie.' She snickered.

'Yeah thanks.' I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see it. 'Bye, Sarah.'

'Bye, Edward's girlfriend!' She replied in a teasing tone before she hung up, giving me no chance to make a sarcastic remark. Although I had to admit… it sounded good.

Out of the blue the phone began to beep, signaling that I'd received a textmessage while talking to Sarah.

_I miss you already, sleep well, love. x Edward._

Oh my… Lucky for me that I was very tired, or the fresh wave of butterflies in my stomach would have made it impossible for me to sleep.

xxx

The rest of the week I was literally walking on clouds. Most of the little free time I had, I hung out with Edward. It was strange, even though I'd only known him for such a short time, I hated being away from him.

It was Sunday afternoon when Edward and I were hanging on his couch, watching television. Correction, the television was on, but we were a bit preoccupied with each other. I had cancelled my dinner plans with Sarah, since Edward had promised to cook for me. After that we would go to the movies, but for now I was in the best place there was; Edward's arms.

He was planting kisses all over my face, and I was busy trying to keep breathing. As he kissed the corner of my mouth, a thought suddenly floated through my mind. Something that was so obvious, that I couldn't believe I'd never thought about this before.

'E- Edward?' I had some trouble speaking, as his lips were moving along my skin.

'Hmm?'

'Is there… I mean was there, ever… Since all the Cullens turn out to be real… Is Bella real?' I stumbled over my own words.

He stopped kissing me for a second so he could speak. 'No. I guess you are my Bella. Which is too bad for you, it means that you'll never get rid of me, and that I will stay with you forever.' He started to move his lips against my throat and I let out a small moan as he kissed my pulse point.

'Ah, you like that huh?' He said in a teasing tone, before kissing me again.

'I j-just had a… huge case of déjà vu.' I stuttered.

'How so?' He asked in surprise.

'Cou-could you stop… doing that for… a second, so I can talk like a normal person.' I asked.

He smirked, but stopped kissing me.

'I dreamed about this, well about you kissing me but then, you bit me.' My cheeks flushed red as I confessed this.

'I bit you? That wasn't nice of me.' He said in a playful tone.

'It's not funny, it was actually a little scary.'

'Oh, in that case I apologize.' His lips were suddenly at my ear. 'And I promise never ever to do it again.'

I shivered, and he kissed the hollow beneath my ear. Then his lips started to move again, and they kissed a line along my jaw before he returned to my throat again. After an immeasurable moment of time he released me.

'Thanks for giving my heart some time to recover. 'I muttered sarcastically.

He grinned. 'Hmm yes, you are lucky, I'm going to start making dinner, so you're freed from me for a short amount of time.'

'Right, lucky me.' I said, rolling my eyes. 'Should I help you?'

'No, I'll manage, all you have to do is relax.' He kissed my lips a last time before walking to the kitchen.

I mindlessly watched TV for a while, flicking through channels. After half an hour a nice smell drifted into the living room. Just as I wanted to get up to see what he was cooking, I heard the ringing of the doorbell.

'Oh, could you get that?' Edward yelled from the kitchen. 'It's probably someone looking for you anyway, since I don't know that many people here.'

'Yes, I'll go.' I yelled back, and I got up from the couch to answer the door. As soon as I opened it Sarah sprinted into the house.

'Wow, would you like to come in?' I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm, as she was already standing in the hallway.

'I'm sorry for barging in like this, but we have a problem.' It wasn't until now that I noticed that she looked slightly panicked.

'Great.' I sighed. 'Spit it out.'

'I'm so, so, so sorry. Krystal knows. About Edward.' She said in a shaky voice.

'Oh no, that's bad. That's really, really bad.' I mused. 'Wait… why would you have to be sorry about that?'

'I told her.' Sarah blurted out.

'What!? Why on earth would you do that?' I demanded.

'Okay okay, we were working together this afternoon, and she was being mean again. And then she started to say mean things about you. About how you were so ugly, and that it was the reason why you never have boyfriends. And so I blurted out that you were dating Edward Cullen, and of course she didn't believe me at first, so I told her the whole story. She knows I am the most sucky liar in the world, so she believed me. But I was just defending you!' She rambled.

I was shocked that she could say so many words in one breath. 'It's fine, really.' I tried to comfort her. 'You were just sticking up for me. She would have found out sooner or later.'

'Maybe.' Sarah mumbled, probably still feeling guilty. 'Anyway, that's not the worst part. She assured me that Edward Cullen would be _her_ boyfriend within a week. Not that I know what she meant by that anyway.'

'I don't think Edward Cullen is interested in her.' His voice suddenly sounded from behind us.

'Oh I know, but that won't stop her from trying and making your life a hell along the way.' Sarah said darkly.

'But wait, didn't she have 'perfect Henry'?' I asked.

'Well, you know Krystal, always looking for the next best thing.' Sarah replied.

'Come on, what is she going to do?' Edward asked dismissively . 'Let her come over here, there's three of us and one of her.'

'You don't know Krystal. She is all for mean tricks.' I assured him. 'She even tried to break up Sarah and me that one time, just because she was jealous.'

'She's right.' Sarah confirmed. 'Don't underestimate Krystal. I can tell that evil plans were forming in her head as soon as she believed me.'

'Fine, if you girls think this is serious, then we'll keep out an eye for trouble.' Edward said in an attempt to calm us down.

'Yes, we should.' Sarah said. 'Well, I have to get back to work or my dad will kill me. Have fun tonight!'

We said goodbye as she walked out of the front door, and Edward gave me a wary look.

'Is it really that serious?' He asked, frowning skeptically.

I shrugged. 'I don't know, but Krystal is bad news. And when she wants something, she'll do anything to get it…'

* * *

_That's it for today! Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Reviews make me happy! ;)_

_Songs I've listened to while writing this: Wallis Bird – Counting to Sleep, Nikki – You Won't See Me Cry, Kelly Clarkson – Long Shot, Imogen Heap – Headlock, Cheyenne Kimball – Full Circle, A Fine Frenzy – You Picked Me, Maren Ord – Perfect. _


	12. The Army Of Fangirls Part1

_Thank you for reviewing:_ **Gnomegirl13, rabbitslikecarrots, EddiesGirlx, Ally **_and _**Soultechnique!  
**_Also thank you for reading my story;_ **Kellycoco1!**

_So here is chapter 12! Beware of creepy Krystal, people. :p And yay, Ally is my special guest star. xD_

_Have fun! _

* * *

**The Army Of Fangirls Part 1**

We were sitting in Edward's car and I felt stuffed because I'd had a little too much of the amazing lasagna he had made. We were on our way to the movies, and Edward was in a cheerful mood singing along with some song on the radio, despite Sarah's warning about Krystal. He probably didn't worry about it, and maybe I should do the same. After all, what was the worst she could do? We all knew that she was up to something, and we wouldn't fall for it.

'Hey are you alright? I'm not used to you being so quiet.' He asked suddenly, while squeezing my hand.

'Hmm, I just had delicious lasagna, I'm holding hands with the man I love… I think I've been worse.' I said in a teasing tone.

'But you worry about Krystal.' It was a statement, not a question.

'Yeah a little, I guess. It'll pass.' I assured him.

'You shouldn't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, or us for that matter.' He whispered, giving me a charming smile.

'I know, you're the best.' I said as I kissed the palm of his hand.

xxx

When we walked into the lobby of the cinema, I started to relax. I was just being silly.

'What do you want to see?' Edward asked as we were standing in front of a wall filled with posters of all kinds of different movies.

'I don't really care.' I admitted as my eyes scanned the poster with the title '_New Moon_' on it.

He caught me staring and laughed out loud. 'You want to see that? It's alright if you do.'

I shook my head. 'No really, believe me, I don't. I was just thinking that this is still kind of weird.'

'Hmm, yes I can understand that. It's just a movie though, and look at that guy playing me, he is too good-looking, they're giving me way too much credit.' He muttered, rolling his eyes.

It was my turn to laugh. 'Are you kidding me? He has nothing on you. He is handsome, you're… beautiful. '

He smiled crookedly and he kissed me. 'Maybe we should just watch some mindless comedy?' He asked.

'Sure, sounds great.' I agreed.

'Alright, why don't you get us some popcorn, and I'll get the tickets.' He suggested.

'Okay, deal.' I said before I turned around and walked to the concession stand.

A smile broke across my face as I recognized the salesgirl with long, wavy brown hair behind the counter. 'Ally! I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?' I said enthusiastically. We had gone to high school together, and though we'd always gotten along fine, we had sort of lost contact after graduating.

'Lizzy! I'm great, it's so good to see you.' She responded with a grin. 'Are you here alone?' She added.

'No, I'm with him.' I pointed at Edward who was standing in the line for the tickets, at the other side of the lobby.

'Wow.' She giggled as she took him in. 'Is he your boyfriend?'

I laughed. 'Yes, I guess he is.'

We talked for a few minutes until I felt his hand on my shoulder. 'Ready?' He asked.

'Yes, sorry, we got talking. Edward, this is Ally, we were friends at high school.'

'It's nice to meet you, Ally.' Edward said as he shook her hand.

She blushed a little. 'Yes nice to meet you.' She told him, before grinning at me.

'We should go, or we'll miss the first part.' I said. 'I'll see you around!'

'Have fun, bye!' She called after us.

We made it just in time to see the beginning credits, and the movie was rather funny, though I had a hard time paying attention. Edward was mindlessly tracing patterns in the palm of my hand with his index finger, and it distracted me, even if it seemed a small and innocent action.

Halfway through the movie, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I slipped it out and I saw that I had one new textmessage from Sarah. I opened it and frowned.

_'SOS, this is really important, please call me as soon as you see this. Sarah.'_

'Edward.' I whispered and he turned away from the screen giving me a questioning look. 'It's a text message from Sarah, I have to call her back, it's really important.' I said in an apologetic tone.

He just smiled. 'If it's important, what are you still doing here? Go call her.' He said in a gentle tone.

'Thanks.' I mumbled, kissing his cheek and walking out of the theater.

As soon as I closed the door behind me I dialed Sarah's number and she picked up after one ring.

'Lizzy?' She said as she picked up the phone.

'Yeah it's me, what's the emergency?' I asked.

'I'm not sure yet, but something bad if going to happen.' She muttered in a shaky voice.

'What, are you a psychic now?' I said in confusion.

'No, just hear me out alright? Krystal called to the restaurant, my mom spoke to her. She was asking if you were working tonight, so my mom told her it was your night off.' Sarah started to explain.

'Krystal knows that I normally don't work on Sundays.' I stated.

'Exactly, and that's not the only thing that worries me, because why would she care what you are doing in the first place? She kept prying, asking my mom if you were going out with me… and my mom… sort of let slip that you were at the movies with Edward.' She finished her story.

'Oh no… that's not good.' I mused after a short moment of silence.

'Yes I know, and I don't know what she is up to, but please watch your back.' Sarah said with as sigh. 'She was pretty desperate to find out where you guys were.'

'Okay, thanks for the warning, I'll tell Edward.'

'Yes, and please call me if anything is wrong.' She said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

xxx

Edward gave me a wary look as I slipped back into my seat. 'What's going on? Unless you don't want to tell me of course.'

I explained him about the situation with Krystal, and he rubbed my back, trying to calm me. 'Really, it will be fine, let her come over here, so what? We can handle her.'

'Yeah, you're probably right.' I mumbled.

Despite Edward's comforting words, I had some trouble concentrating on the movie, and this time it wasn't because of him touching me.

'That was a nice movie.' Edward commented in an attempt to distract me, as we walked out of the theater.

'Yes.' I said absentmindedly, I wanted to say something more but my eyes were drifting to a point somewhere to his right. My eyes widened as I saw her, standing there in the middle of the lobby with an evil grin on her face.

'Krystal, what are you doing here?' I hissed at her, and understanding flashed across Edward's face.

'Just hanging out, and it's not just me, I brought some friends, isn't that exciting?' She asked in a high girly voice.

I was flabbergasted. As she said those words, girls were suddenly walking over from all directions, crowding around her. There were at least thirty, and they all looked at Edward as if they were going to jump him. Come to think of it, that was probably the plan. It was an army of fangirls…

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review, you know you want to! =D _

_Songs I've listened to while writing this: A Fine Frenzy – Near To You, Anna Nalick – In My Head, Kate Nash – Pumpkin Soup, Regina Spektor – The Call, Schuyler Fisk – The Good Stuff, Vanessa Carlton – Fools Like Me, Sugababes – Stronger. _


	13. The Army Of Fangirls Part2

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **EddiesGirlx, Ally, Gnomegirl13 **_and_ **Rabbitslikecarrots!** _You guys are awesome! 8) Also thank you for reading my story; _**Emmett is a huggable bear-123!**

_I know, that was a pretty mean cliffhanger. xD So on with the story, chapter 13!_

* * *

**The Army Of Fangirls Part 2**

I swallowed loudly as the girls threw us threatening glances.

'Oh no.' Edward muttered.

I gave him an incredulous look. 'Oh no? Honey there are about thirty of them and two of us, 'Oh no' doesn't quite cover it!'

'Like I don't know that! What do we do now?' His voice sounded irritated.

'Oh I don't know, why don't we ask them to have _tea _with us.' I snapped sarcastically.

'This is hardly the time for your sarcasm, Lizzy.' Edward complained.

'I am sorry alright, it's just a reflex.' I retorted.

Krystal snickered suddenly. 'Aah, I see that there already is trouble in paradise. Are the lovebirds having a fight?' She drawled.

'NO!' We yelled simultaneously at her.

That threw her off for a second, but she composed herself again. 'Okay, here is the deal…' She started in a too sweet voice. 'You surrender Edward to me, and maybe we'll let you go free.'

I looked at her in disbelief. 'Surrender him to you? I don't know how things work with your boyfriends, but Edward is not my property. However if he chooses to be with you, I won't stand in your way.'

'No thanks.' Edward said in a hard voice, his jaw clenched.

'You heard the man, now please leave us alone.' I said in a menacing voice.

'Sorry, as interesting as that sounds, I don't think I can do that.' She purred.

'What do you say we make a run for it?' Edward suddenly whispered in my ear.

I nodded. 'Yeah, let's go.' As soon as I spoke the words of agreement, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along as we started running.

'Girls… Get them!' I heard Krystal scream, followed by an enthusiastic cheer from the crowd.

'This is not good.' I muttered to myself as we were running across the second floor, trying to avoid running into the people that were walking there. As we passed the concession stand, I caught a glimpse of Ally who was looking at the chaotic scene that was unfolding in front of her with wide eyes. I almost bumped into an old man and he shot me a glare.

'Someone up there really, really hates me!' Edward groaned while dramatically looking up at the ceiling.

'Yeah you're right, but look at the bright side! There are a lot of people _down here_ who really, really love ya!' I replied in a sarcastic tone, cocking my head to the side gesturing to the bunch of screaming fangirls behind us, giving him a fake smile.

'They want to molest me! I don't think that really counts as love.' He pointed out.

'Good point.' I said as I was trying not to trip over the stairs to the first floor that we were descending in high speed. We ran around a corner and he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me through a door, into a room he probably had been hoping was empty. 'Let's go in here, maybe we can lose them.' He muttered.

We had no such luck, the theater was crowded and some movie was playing on the screen. A movie with a lot of vampires in it. The camera zoomed in on one of the beautiful vampires, a bronze haired one. A few people turned around in their seats, eyeing us suspiciously.

'Argh, there wasn't supposed to play a movie here.' He hissed. 'Especially not that one.'

A guy who looked kind of nerdy and that was sitting in the back row turned around, and replied to Edward's statement. 'Yeah, there were some technical issues in that other room.'

'Of course there were!' Edward said in mock understanding, not being careful to keep his voice down anymore. The people in the theater were now shooting us dark glares and letting out irritated coughs.

'Edward! Look, in the front, an emergency exit!' I said in a low voice, feeling relieved as I grabbed his wrist and dragged him with me as I ran down the aisle. The people in the theater were now yelling some… unfriendly words at us. I yelled at them to put a sock in it. Edward yelled at me to keep quiet before I would get us into even more trouble. We were halfway across the room when I heard the door burst open. The screaming of fangirls echoed through the theater.

'God no.' Edward groaned.

Even now, during the chase, I could hear how Krystal was trying to gather more followers. 'It's Edward Cullen! Follow him!' She screamed. Before we ran out of the exit, I saw that most of the people who had looked irritated before, suddenly weren't so irritated anymore. Girls were crawling over the seats, following the screaming crowd. Edward smashed the door shut behind us, trying his best to delay them, if only for a few seconds.

'Okay, which way ?' I asked as we walked through a dark passage.

'I don't know! Just keep going.' Edward answered. 'Hey wait, I see a door.' He added as he suddenly came to a stop. He pulled the handle and it opened immediately. It seemed that there was a small part of the universe left that wasn't against us.

We walked out of the building into a small alley, and when I looked to the left I sighed in relief. 'It's the parking lot! I see your car, come on.' I exclaimed.

'Do you mind if I don't open the door for you.' Edward said sarcastically as we ran for the car.

'I'll survive.' I responded, rolling my eyes.

As soon as we were inside the car he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

'Are you alright?' He asked in a concerned voice.

'Yes, I'm fine, let's get the hell out of here.' I said as I felt him speeding up.

When I looked back I saw the crowd of girls, some of them still running, others letting their selves fall to the ground in defeat.

'I think we've lost them!' Edward said in an euphoric tone.

'I think not. Newsflash, Krystal knows where we live.' I was on the edge of losing it.

'Shit, you're right.' Edward cursed. He turned to look at me and he must have noticed my state of panic. He put his right hand over mine and started to rub circles on the back with his thumb. 'Please calm down love, it will be fine, I promise.'

'Yes, I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out.' I muttered. 'It will pass, now let's get home so we can barricade the doors before they arrive.'

'Sounds like a plan.' He said, trying to make his tone light.

As he parked the Volvo in his driveway, I noticed Sarah who came running out of the restaurant. 'Oh no, I am so sorry guys, did something happen?' She asked, sounding a bit hysterical.

'Define 'something'. Oh, wait, did you mean a bunch of thirty fangirls chasing after us?' I snapped.

Sarah gasped in shock and Edward was at my side instantly, taking my hand again. 'Come on let's go inside.' He suggested unnecessarily. He unlocked the front door en pushed Sarah and me inside before shutting the door behind him and locking it again.

'You guys aren't kidding, are you?' Sarah whispered.

'No, I wish we were.' Edward replied.

'Wow, I knew she was up to something, but an army of fangirls… I never saw that one coming.' She said, her voice almost sounded awed. 'I truly am sorry for telling her.'

'I know you didn't do it on purpose, and neither did your mom.' I assured her as I gave her a hug.

At that moment the doorbell rang, and the three of us flinched. Sarah walked to the door and looked through the small window next to it.

'Uh oh… did anyone order an angry mob?' She said in a mock cheerful tone.

* * *

_And another cliffhanger. xD Don't hate me. (a) Next chapter will be up tomorrow. _

_Songs I've listened to while writing this: Frou Frou – Holding Out for a Hero, Beth Hart – Leave the Light On, Paramore – Whoa, Kate Walsh – Talk of the Town, Maria Mena – Blame It On Me, Nikki – My Addiction. _


	14. The Army Of Fangirls Part3

_Special thanks to:_

**EddiesGirlx;** _Our real-life Lizzy. xD_ **Ally;** _Yeah, you made a small comeback. :p_ **Rabbitslikecarrots;** _Aahw, it's great to hear that this story makes your day and thanks for liking my music!_ **Gnomegirl13; **_Thank you! And you're right, Edward has had better days. :p_

_Let's move on to chapter 14! Wow this is going really fast, this story is almost coming to an end. =( After this there will be one more chapter and an epilogue. (And a shitload of leftovers that I will probably upload as One Shots. xD)_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**The Army Of Fangirls Part 3**

With a fresh wave of panic rushing through me, I pressed my head next to Sarah's in front of the small window to take a look at what was happening outside in the front yard.

'Just look at that, the only things missing are torches and pitchforks.' I said in a hysterical voice.

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the hallway for the second time. 'Do they really expect us to answer that?' Edward asked.

'I don't know, maybe, who knows.' I answered in a reflex.

He let out a hard, short laugh. 'That was a rhetorical question, love.'

'Right.' I muttered.

'Okay… if anyone has a brilliant plan to save our asses, this is _the_ time to share it!' Sarah said while still looking at the screaming crowd at our front door.

'My brain is empty.' I admitted as I walked away from the window. Sarah followed me and Edward was still standing in the middle of the hallway, deep in thought.

'The only thing I can come up with is to get some furniture from the living room and barricade the door.' Edward offered.

Before Sarah or I could react, the doorbell rang again. But this time it sounded different, it rang several times and sounded almost… panicked. I walked over to the window again to yell at the lunatics in front of the door, when I noticed that it was a _male_ ringing the bell. The girls were all over him, and I was a little confused. 'It's a guy.' I announced.

'What? You've got to be kidding me.' Edward groaned.

'Oh my god, I know that guy.' Sarah said after taking a look. 'That's my ex, Kyle! Wait, what is he doing here?'

'Beats me, but if we don't let him in now, they'll swallow him whole.' I informed her.

'Let him in? Are you joking? We'd have to open that door.' Edward exclaimed while glancing at said door.

'We can't just leave him there! And there's no way they'll let him go back.' Sarah said, giving Edward a pleading look. I joined her, giving him the puppy-eyes.

Edward rolled his eyes and deliberated for a moment before sighing in defeat. 'Fine, you girls win.'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Sarah blurted out.

'Sarah, you open the door to let him in, Lizzy and I will try to keep out the girls that will surely attempt to follow him.' He immediately blurted out the strategy.

I took my position right next to the door and Edward came to stand next to me. 'Good, let's get this over with.' I said as Sarah placed her hand over the doorknob.

As soon as she unlocked the door and pushed it open, the sound of screaming girls filled the hallway. A look of relief crossed Kyle's face, and Sarah grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. A few girls were already trying to use this opportunity to get in, and Edward and I pushed them back as Sarah pushed against the door to close it, inch by inch. When the opening was too small for anyone to get in, all three of us leaned against the door to close it completely.

'They're nuts, totally nuts.' Edward stated as he locked the door.

'They are way, way beyond nuts.' Sarah replied, breathing unevenly.

I nodded in agreement and then I looked at Kyle who was standing in the middle of the hallway, he looked a little lost. I never saw him before, since Sarah had only dated him for a week or so, before she'd decided to dump him. He didn't look bad, though. He had dark hair and light, blue eyes and he was quite tall. 'So, what are you doing here?' Sarah suddenly asked him before I could.

Kyle snapped out of his shocked state and answered as he looked at us in confusion. 'I came over to the restaurant because I wanted to talk to you. Your mom told me that you were over here, she thought that there was some sort of party going on, and so I came here to look for you. But then those… screaming idiots were all over me… This is not a party, huh?' He asked as he finished his wary explanation.

'No, because parties are supposed to be fun, and this is hardly fun.' I answered in a dull voice. Edward seemed to be alarmed by my tone and he put his arm around my shoulder and started to lightly rub up and down my arm.

'Well, you're here, what did you want to talk about?' Sarah probed, glancing at Kyle.

'This is not really the time for that.' Kyle muttered, and his face turned red. 'So… are this your friends?' He added, trying to change the subject.

'Yes, this is Lizzy Shelton, you know, she delivers the mail and works at the bookstore.' Sarah responded as she pointed at me. Kyle stepped forward to shake my hand.

'Nice to meet you.' He said as I shook his hand.

'And this is Edward… Cullen.' Sarah muttered.

The expression on Kyle's face suddenly changed to one of disbelief. 'THE Edward Cullen? The perfect guy that all the girls swoon over? The…'

But he was cut off by Edward before he could continue. 'Yeah yeah, that's enough.' He said with a sour look.

'Sorry.' Kyle apologized. 'It's just that Sarah mentioned you more than once during the short time that we were dating. Although I thought she said you were fictional…'

Sarah turned bright red. 'Thanks a lot.' She hissed at him.

He opened his mouth to say something, when there was a loud smack against the door and our heads snapped up. It was followed by another loud smack.

'It sounds like they are trying to break through the door.' Edward commented in a dry voice.

There was another bang against the door and only Kyle flinched, the rest of us were getting used to it by now. 'So… do you guys, you know, need some help with that?' He asked hesitantly as he glanced at the door.

'Yes! I was planning to move some furniture in front of the door, so if you want to help me, that would be great.' Edward said in a friendly tone, trying to make Kyle a bit more comfortable.

'Yeah, sure.' Kyle replied, sounding a little more relaxed.

Edward and Kyle both walked into the living room, and I stalked off to the kitchen, I wanted to get away from the screaming for a minute to clear my head. Sarah followed me in an instant, hugging me from behind as I stood motionlessly in the middle of the kitchen.

'Are you alright?' She asked, sounding concerned.

I let out a sigh. 'I don't know, I am just… trying to think of a solution. This is seriously getting out of hand.'

'Yes… maybe we should call the police or something, this is out of our hands.' Sarah suggested.

I shook my head. 'I thought about calling the police, but can you imagine what will happen? A bunch of screaming fangirls… that is something conspicuous, the press will be all over it, it will probably make the news, the whole world will know…'

'That Edward Cullen is real…' Sarah finished my sentence, understanding flashing across her face.

'Exactly.' I whispered. I didn't want him to have to run away from creepy stalkers for the rest of his life. I had to think of something else, something good… Suddenly something crossed my mind.

'Margaret!' I called out.

'What about her?' Sarah asked, giving me a wary look.

'Her brother is the chief of police, maybe I can call her, and explain the situation. She could convince him to handle this in a discrete way. It will be easier for me to convince her than a total stranger. Besides, I know I can trust her.'

'That doesn't sound so bad.' She agreed.

'It's worth a shot.' I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number. I cursed as I got the answering machine. 'She's not picking up.' I told Sarah.

We heard another loud bang, but this time it sounded like it came from the living room. Sarah rolled her eyes. 'Guess they are trying to break a window now.' She said in an offhand tone, trying not to freak out.

I deliberated for a moment. 'Okay, that's it, I'm going out there to talk to them. It won't be long until one of them finds a way to get in.' I said, and I meant it, I was determined to go.

Sarah frowned. 'Talk to them? I don't think they're in for a chat.'

'Probably not, but I have to do something.' I replied as I handed my cell phone to Sarah. 'Please keep trying to call Margaret, if she picks up give a short explanation about the situation and tell her that it's very important to me.'

She hesitated for a moment. 'Alright… I will, please be careful.' She finally said.

'I will.' I promised. 'But before I go talk to them, I have to complete the most difficult task ever known to mankind.' I added with a grimace.

Sarah gave me a confused look. 'And what would that be?'

'Convincing Edward to let me go out there...'

* * *

_That's it for today! Chapter 15 will be up tomorrow._

_Music I've listened to while writing chapter 14: Missy Higgins – Where I Stood, B*Witched – Blame It On The Weatherman, Kelly Clarkson – Don't Let Me Stop You, Bonnie McKee – Honey, Holly Brook – Still Love, Emilie Autumn – What If, Jewel – Goodbye Alice in Wonderland. _


	15. The Army Falls

_A big thank you to: _

**Lizzy, Ally, Rosalies-Evil-Twin** _and_ **Rabbitslikecarrots! **_And to Rabbitslikecarrots; Of course you are not a creep. xD None of you are, you're all a great support to me and I love the reviews!_

_So here it is, chapter 15. The epilogue will be up tomorrow and also more info about what's up next!_

_Have fun!_

* * *

**The Army Falls**

'No way. That is out of the question.' Edward said in a hard voice after I told him what I wanted. We were standing in the hallway after we'd asked Kyle and Sarah for a private moment, and I heard the noise that was coming from the front yard vaguely in the background.

'Please Edward, let me try, before they bring down the house.' I pleaded.

'I can't let you go out there! You are the love of my life and therefore, they loathe you. God knows how they are going to react! I will never forgive myself if anything bad happens to you.' He ranted.

'Nothing is going to happen to me, I admit that they are a little out of it, but they're not killers. Maybe I can talk some sense into them, just let me try.' I was begging him.

'It's not safe. You're not going.' He snapped.

I flinched at his tone and looked at him in disbelief. He seemed to regret his action right away, for his face softened instantly. 'I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just want you to be safe.' He apologized as he pulled me close to him.

'Then maybe… you can understand that I want the same for you.' I whispered. 'Please let me go, Edward…'

He took my face in his hands and stared at me for a long moment. 'You are going to try anyway, aren't you?' He mused.

I just nodded, looking down so I could avoid those green eyes that seemed to be looking straight into my soul.

He lifted my chin up with his index finger so I was forced to look at him. 'I'll come with you.' He said.

'No.' I protested. 'They all want you, who knows what they'll do when you step out of that door. You're a walking target.'

'So are you.' He shot back at me.

This was going nowhere, it was time to show him how serious I was. I pulled myself free from him and walked to the door. He looked panicked as I started to move the furniture away from the exit, but after standing there for a moment he decided to help me.

I gave him a smile. 'Thanks, it will work out fine.' I assured him.

'Right.' He muttered as he removed the last piece of furniture from the doormat.

'Alright, here it goes, wish me luck.' I said in a light tone, hoping that he would calm down a little. Of course I was a bit scared of their reactions myself, but I did my best not to let it show.

'Good luck.' He whispered before he crushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back passionately, pushing myself closer to him and letting my hands run through his silky hair. As his lips were moving with mine, I thought about some completely different things I wanted to do at this moment, instead of throwing myself in front of those screaming fangirls.

'I love you.' He announced after he broke off the kiss, ending my short distraction.

'And I love you.' I responded, giving him one last peck on the lips before slowly opening the door...

The screaming was overwhelming, and my heart sped up as I saw the angry crowd in front of me. I think there were about forty now. No time to be a coward, I reminded myself. I quickly stepped outside and closed the door behind me. The girls seemed so surprised that the screaming faded away immediately and there was a scary silence as they were glaring daggers at me. I decided to use this silence to speak.

'Hello… everyone. Wow… you people must hate my guts.' I began hesitantly as I stood on the porch steps and looked out over the sea of fangirls.

'You bet we do, you stupid slut!' One of the girls standing in the crowd suddenly yelled at me, breaking the silence. The rest of the girls were making sounds of agreement, and then it was silent again, as if they were curious about my defense.

My brain was telling me to make a run for it, but there was no way that I was backing out now. 'So you… hate me because Edward loves me? Don't you think that that's a little unfair? And even more important, don't you think it is unfair to chase Edward like this?' I continued my speech.

Again I could hear the buzzing of voices and I saw Krystal standing in the front; she was smirking at me. 'Do you really think they will fall for your innocent act? To them you're still only the girl who is fucking Edward Cullen.' She hissed in a menacing tone.

'Well that statement proves how much you know about me, or him for that matter.' I shot back at her.

She gave me a confused look, but composed herself after a second. 'You mean he didn't even…' She trailed off suggestively, giving me a mock sympathetic look.

'Not that it is any of your business, all _you _need to know is that we're completely happy the way we are.' I said in a too sweet tone, hoping that she would realize that it was true and that it would be a kick in the stomach for her.

'You see, that is all you people think about!' At his point I was feeling a little angry and I directed my anger towards the crowd again. 'All you want to do is jump him! Don't you want him to be happy? If you people truly love him so much, wouldn't you want what's best for him? This amazing man wants to live a normal happy life, he wants to go out without people stalking him… he wants to make music for a living! And he can't do all of that because idiots like yourselves don't leave him alone!' I ranted.

'Easy for you to say! You're the girl he wants!' A girl with short, black hair that stood in the middle of the crowd suddenly shouted at me. The whole crowd followed and they started to shout all kinds of things at me. I couldn't make out the words anymore, it was one big chaos of voices. Edward was right, I could never win this. I felt so stupid for thinking that they would listen to me.

'Just leave him alone!' I yelled desperately at the top of my lungs.

The silence returned, the girls were staring at me like I was some sort of alien. I understood why when I felt that there were tears streaming down my face. I tried to wipe them away with my hands.

Krystal rolled her eyes. 'Producing fake tears, I never thought you would sink that low.' She purred. This time however, I heard some girls arguing with her. _'There's no way she's that good an actress.' 'This isn't fun anymore.'_

I didn't even want to defend myself anymore, I didn't even care what she thought about me anymore. I was only vaguely aware of the door opening behind me and someone stepping out of the house. And then I felt his arms around me and I felt how he wiped away my tears.

'You… should… go inside, before they…' I mumbled weakly into his chest.

'No, love, they won't do anything to me, because someone convinced them that it was not right.' He sounded almost… proud, as he said this.

I looked at his beautiful face in confusion, and spotted a small smile around his flawless lips. 'Look around, love.' He whispered.

I lifted my head up and stopped hiding in his chest to glance at the front yard. Girls were leaving in groups of two or three, some of them giving us one last wary look before taking off. The only girls that had no intention to leave, were Krystal and two of her friends. But before I could worry about that, a police car stopped in front of the house. I saw Margaret's brother getting out, followed by a slightly flustered-looking Margaret. Sarah and Kyle came running out of the house, and Mrs. Evans walked out of the restaurant across the street.

Everyone was talking at once but I just hugged myself closer to Edward as I let out a slightly hysterical laugh. 'I did it! Can you believe it?'

He smiled and his green eyes were boring into mine. 'Of course I can, I always believe in you.' He simply said before kissing the tip of my nose and moving on to my lips.

'Aargh, you two! Get a room!' I heard Krystal yell, but she was silenced shortly after by a threatening look from Margaret's brother.

He and Margaret were having a talk with her, and I think she was getting a serious warning. Perfect, if someone deserved a warning, it was Krystal.

xxx

Mrs. Evans, Sarah and even Kyle had all helped us to clean up the mess that the fangirls had left behind, and when everyone was gone Edward and I were sitting on the porch steps in front of his house.

He held my hand in his and he was playing mindlessly with my fingers. 'So… it's late, maybe we should go to sleep.' I suggested in a soft voice.

'Yes… we could do that… or we could stay up all night, since it is already late.' Edward said, now kissing my fingers one by one.

'And do what?' I asked, raising my eyebrows.

'Hmm let me think… I vote 'Making out on the couch'.' He replied, looking up and smiling crookedly at me. It was a weird thing, how his beauty still stunned me.

I gave him an incredulous look. 'Making out on the couch? Did those words seriously leave your mouth just now?'

'Sure… why not.' He said in a playful tone.

'Aren't you supposed to be a perfect gentleman and all that?' I reminded him teasingly.

He pouted at me, giving me his most innocent look. 'Can't I slip every once in a while?'

'Yeah, you can slip as often as you want.' I whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

'Good!' He said cheerfully, and he was standing up before my lips could touch his. Before I could do so much as throwing him an angry glare, he scooped me up into his arms, carrying me up the steps.

'That's not fair, I was going to kiss you!' I complained as I put my arms around his neck.

'Don't worry love, I'll help you with that.' He whispered as he lowered his head and brushed his soft lips against mine. This had to be the sweetest kiss in the history of mankind. And this was officially my heaven.

Can you believe it? Edward Cullen wants _me_. My life may be far from perfect, but for now, it seems that miracles _do_ happen and that dreams _can_ come true. This is no fairytale, but there is definitely a happy ending.

* * *

_So this is it, the last chapter of this story, stay tuned for the epilogue that will be up tomorrow!_

_Songs I've listened to while writing this: Hana Pestle – These Two Hands, A Fine Frenzy – Almost Lover, Cheyenne Kimball – Four Walls, Kat Tingey – Undone, Katy Fitzgerald – It Doesn't Get Better Than This, Rachael Sage – Bravedancing, Sarina Paris – True Colors, Kate Voegele – No Good. _


	16. Epilogue: Forever

_Thank you for reviewing;_ **Lizzy, Ally, ****Emmett is a huggable bear-123****, Gnomegirl13 **_and _**Rabbitslikecarrots!**

_Did I say SHORT epilogue. (a) Oops, more like long epilogue, ah well. So… this is really the last part of this story. I feel a little sad... xD _

_Anyway, keep reading for the epilogue, me talking sentimental crap and more information about what's up next!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Epilogue: Forever**

_Two weeks later…_

I felt truly confused as I woke up. My room never was this light, and my bed wasn't this soft. Slowly I opened my eyes, and I realized where I was as I looked at the forest that was visible through the huge wall of glass. It was raining outside. Forks. I, fangirl Lizzy, was in Forks. In Edward's room, to be more precisely. I hardly ever had a vacation, but right now I had two weeks of unlimited freedom and Edward had asked me if I wanted to meet his family. Of course that was an offer that I couldn't refuse, I had been very eager to finally see them in real life. So when we had arrived in Forks last night, I'd finally met them. They had turned out to be wonderful people, not that I'd expected anything else.

I scanned the room as I searched for him, but my beautiful boyfriend who sang me to sleep last night while holding me in his arms, was nowhere to be seen. Of course he had assured me a million times that he could stay in the guestroom if I wanted him to, but I convinced him that I preferred to sleep in his arms. I sat up and I noticed a small piece of paper lying on his pillow.

_Good morning love, _

_If you wake up before I'm back don't worry, I just went for a walk. I will be back before you have time to miss me. _

_Forever yours, Edward. _

Oh my... Even this stupid little note made my heart go wild, I was so pathetic. I jumped a little as I heard the ringtone of my cell phone go off, and I looked around, spotting it on the nightstand. I expected Edward to be the one calling and my heartbeat picked up even more.

'Hello?' I breathed as I picked up the phone.

'Oh my god! Lizzy! How is Forks? Are the Cullens nice? Tell me everything!' Sarah blurted out as soon as I answered.

I laughed out loud. 'Good morning to you, too.'

'Yeah yeah, I'm sorry. But this is just so exciting! Are they nice?' She gushed.

'Yes, they are all so kind Sarah, I was scared at first, but they've all welcomed me with open arms. And I was a little afraid that they wouldn't approve of me, since I was sort of a fangirl, but actually I think they like me.' I replied with a huge smile on my face, even though Sarah couldn't see that.

'That is so awesome! So tell me, what are they like?' She asked enthusiastically.

I took a deep breath before giving Sarah a full report. 'Well, Carlisle and Esme are the sweetest people I've ever met, Esme hugged me right away, how cool is that! And Alice is really chipper and enthusiastic all the time, and so friendly. Jasper is very charming and he and Alice make such a cute couple. They definitely have that 'meant to be' -thing going on. Emmett is actually a happy go lucky person, and a big cuddly goofball. And Rosalie… I was a little scared to meet her because… you know why. But she took that fear away immediately when she laughed as she looked at my obviously frightened face and told me that it was okay. She said she was used to it by now, people thinking that she is a bitter bitch, I mean. She's very nice, just like the rest of them.'

Sarah squealed. 'Wow, this is totally amazing.'

'Yes it is.' I agreed with a short laugh. 'I wish you could have come with me, you have to meet them someday.' I added.

'Ah that's okay, I have plans for tonight anyway.' She said in a voice that was thick with implications.

'What plans?'

'Plans that include Kyle.' She responded, trying to make her voice sound innocent.

'Oh my gosh! You are dating Kyle again?' I asked in disbelief.

'Yeah, sort of. I mean he was so nice when he helped us with that fangirl army and he really is a decent guy. I decided that maybe, just maybe, I have to be a little less picky.' She confessed.

'Cool! I'm so proud of you, it's great that you're giving him a chance, I really hope things work out between the two of you.' I said, encouraging her.

'Yes me too.' She admitted. 'But I have to get to work now, I'll talk to you later! Have fun in Forks.'

'Thanks. And give me a full report on the date with Kyle as soon as you can!' I reminded her. 'Bye!'

'Will do.' She assured me. 'Bye Lizzy!'

I was still smiling as I hung up; things seemed to work out really well lately. I gazed out of the window for a short moment, contemplating what to do until Edward came back. Wandering around the house by myself didn't seem like such a good idea, and so I got up and searched through my luggage in order to find my laptop. I pulled it out of my suitcase and placed it on his desk, pressing the power button. As soon as it came to live I opened Word. This was a project that I had been working on for some time, and now that I was almost done, I was eager to finish it. My fingers moved over the keyboard as I started to write the last part of my story.

'Ah, I see that you are awake.' I hadn't heard him walk into the room and I almost had a heart attack as he suddenly whispered in my ear.

'Yes.' It came out in a squeak because he instantly started to attack me with kisses.

'What are you writing love?' He asked as he stopped his activities, looking up at the screen.

'Just a little story, for you actually.' I said, blushing a little. 'It was supposed to be a surprise.'

'A story?' His voice sounded curious. 'About what?'

'You… and me. It's stupid, really. I just thought that it would be… nice, if there was a story written about you that actually _is_ true. Unlike all the other stuff that is written in those books and that never even happened.' I muttered my explanation.

A smile appeared on his face. 'Really? Can I see it?'

When I saw his enthusiasm I smiled, too. 'I'd rather you read it later, it's not completely finished yet, and I wanted to make a printed version for you.'

'Oh, that's alright.' He said as he softly kissed my cheek. 'But can I see the first page?' He pleaded, giving me his most adorable face.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat. 'Fine, go ahead.'

He laughed as he read the title. '_Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl_, yes that sounds like you.' He said teasingly.

'Ha ha, very funny.' I mumbled as I shot him a glare. 'I shouldn't have told you.'

'Yes you should, I think it is a great idea, and I can't wait to read it. I can look inside your head for once, it will be like reading your mind.' He said with a wicked grin on his face.

I felt relieved that he didn't think I was an idiot for doing this. 'Okay then, but later.' I reminded him as I closed the lid of the laptop.

'Okay, later.' He repeated my words as I felt his arms surrounding me. He lifted me up from the chair, carrying me to the bed.

'Are you kidnapping me?' I said in mock horror as he was carefully laying me down on his bed.

'Yes, something like that.' He murmured, hovering over me. He leaned closer to cover my face in kisses and my hands found their way into his messy, bronze hair. His lips moved to my throat and my collarbone, once again breathing became a problem for me.

'So… are there a lot of bad things about me in that story?' He asked out of the blue.

'You'll… have to read… to find out.' I mumbled, his nose skimming along my jaw, leaving a burning trail.

'But nothing really bad?' He pried, sounding a little concerned.

I let out a shaky laugh as he kissed along my jaw line. 'That depends on what you qualify as 'really bad'.'

'I don't know. Maybe you were… you know, disappointed. That I wasn't a vampire but an ordinary human. Those books gave me some very high expectations to live up to…' I could tell by the tone of his voice that this seemed to be bothering him, and probably for longer than just this moment.

'Silly, silly Edward.' I whispered as I took his face in my hands and kissed his nose. 'I'm happy that you are a fragile little human, just like me. It makes things a lot easier, don't you think? But if you need some reassurance, I can honestly tell you that those thoughts have never, ever crossed my mind. To me you are the most perfect man in the world.' I placed kisses all over his face, hoping to make this unnecessary fears go out of his head.

'Good, I'm happy you like me as a boring human.' There was relief and humor in his voice as he wrapped his arms around me and flipped us over so I was lying on his chest.

'I do.' I assured him again. I lifted up my head and kissed all the places on his skin that I could reach as he continued to hold me close to him. 'Although… there would be one benefit, if you were a vampire…'

He raised his perfect eyebrows. 'And what would that be?'

'Well, we could be together for eternity.' I was whispering again, and gazing into his green eyes.

'That's true.' He agreed as his strong hands lifted me up a little so I was on top of him. 'But as it is I'll have to take what I can get, so I promise to love you until the day I die, and far, far longer than that.' As he said this he pulled me closer so his lips could reach my throat again. They brushed against my pulse point and then he bit down softly, being careful not to hurt me.

My breathing hitched and I shivered at his words and actions. 'The way… you say it, it sounds pretty much like… forever.' I stuttered.

'Yes, I guess it does.' His velvety voice said before he carefully tangled his hands in my hair and lowered my face so he could kiss my lips. 'Don't worry love, we will make or own _forever_.'

**The End.**

* * *

_I sit alone  
In a dark theater watching the people go by  
Hand in hand, everybody but me  
I stay behind  
Watching the credits roll by  
Roll, roll, roll right by me_

_But I know I won't cry  
Because there is somebody, somebody, somebody waiting for me  
Out in the rain  
Won't cry, not tonight  
'Cause there is somebody waiting for me_

_I take a walk  
The streets are busy tonight  
And I am searching for you  
Waiting to brush your shoulder  
But I'm alone  
I watch the faces roll by  
Roll, roll, roll right by me_

_But I know I won't cry  
'Cause there is somebody, somebody, somebody waiting for me  
Out in the rain  
Won't cry, not tonight  
'Cause there is somebody waiting for me_

_How many words will go unspoken  
Till I hear knocking upon my door  
Losing track of the nights I spend heartbroken  
But tonight I know, I won't cry no more_

_I lie awake  
I left the porch light on  
I hope it helps you to find your way  
Outside I hear the thunder roll by  
Roll, roll, roll right by me_

_But I know I won't cry  
'Cause there is somebody, somebody, somebody waiting for me  
Out in the rain  
I'm not gonna cry tonight  
No, 'cause there is somebody waiting for me  
Not gonna cry tonight  
No, not gonna cry, not tonight  
'Cause there is somebody waiting for me_

_I stay behind  
Watching the credits roll by  
Roll, roll, roll right by me_

**_'Somebody' lyrics by Bonnie McKee_**

* * *

_Aahw, this really is the end. Alright, first I want to thank all of you! I have to admit that I had some doubts about uploading this story here but I am glad that I did it anyway. You people have been a great support and motivated me to keep writing. So thank you! For reading my story and for all the kind reviews. Writing this was a lot easier than I'd expected and that's partly because of you, the readers. __**You guys are the best!**_

_That being said, let's move on to the announcements about things I'm planning to write/upload in the (near) future!_

_Like I said before, I'm a very chaotic writer, which results in the fact that I usually have a lot of outtakes when I've finished a story. The same goes for this story, I have written a lot of parts that never made it into the actual story, because they didn't really fit in. Most of them are just fluffy Lizzy/Edward parts, or epilogues that I wrote but decided not to use in the end. I am planning to upload them as One Shots, and the first one will probably be up in a few days. First I have to clean them up a little, and in some cases, find them first. ^^" (You don't want to see the 'My Documents' map on this computer, it is a permanent disaster area.) So this is something to look forward to for the readers of this story, although it will all be pointless fluff. _

_Other than that, I'm definitely planning to write a longer story (Bella/Edward), the problem is that I didn't come up with a brilliant plot yet and I don't want to write something that has already been written a thousand times. I must ask you to be patient, because I want to write something original._

_Of course I was playing with the idea to write a sequel to this in the meantime, I even saw great titles floating through my head like 'Revenge of the Fangirls.' However the thing with sequels is that they suck in most cases, so I decided against that. Unless a lot of people are dying to read a sequel, then I'll reconsider it. _

_Anyway, just keep checking my profile page every now and then to see what's going on. I'll keep it up to date with information about projects I'm working on and what will be up next. _

_Thank you for reading! See you at another story. :')_

_**Up next: Lizzy/Edward One Shots. Expected July 15, 2009.**_


	17. Author's Note

Thank you, to everyone who commented on the epilogue! It's good to know that you all enjoyed this story. But that's not why I am posting this annoying author's note. xD I just wanted to announce that there is a small change of plans, though I think this will be good news.

Since I have zero inspiration for the Bella/Edward story at this moment, I decided to write the sequel to this story, because I _do_ have inspiration for that. The first chapter of _Revenge of the Fangirls_ will probably be up at the end of July. Maybe even sooner, although in that case I can't promise daily updates. Either way, it will be up this month, so stay tuned!

As for now, you'll all get a small reward for taking the time to read this. Which means that the first outtake of Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl will be up in like, ten minutes. Yes, I am a loser without a life, I'm aware of that. xD

So click to my profile to read the One- Shot!

xXx


	18. Author's Note 2

_Hey there! _

_A small announcement to all the readers of this story, the first chapter of the sequel, __**Revenge of the Fangirls,**__ is up now!_

_xXx_


End file.
